Bebishitta Hitman Reborn!
by YohoAruto
Summary: With the pleading of Iemitsu, Reborn ends up babysitting his cute five-year old son, Tsuna. Nothing New. But who knows that doing a seemingly simple task would lead him 400 years in the past with Tsuna, meeting Primo's family?
1. It's His Fault

Me: I just love KHR. I just don't know why. Maybe it's because the characters are fun to mess with XD

Please forgive me Reborn… . And first generation Guardians as I write this.

_Italics- _Japanese

* * *

><p>1. It's His Fault<p>

"How did you get past the guards?"

"Who knows? ~"

"What country are you from?"

"Italy."

"What family are you from?"

"I work alone."

"Who in the hel- are you?" G growled, trying to dig his fingernails into the wood of the interrogation table. The red head twitched as he saw a smirk curve the mouth of the suave, handsome looking intruder.

"I'm the world's greatest hitman."

"That's bullsh-t!"

Just as the temperamental guardian is ready to pounce on the infuriating fedora-wearing stranger, Asari took G by the arms and held him back.

"Ma~ ma~ Let's not get too hasty~ At least he's telling the truth~"

"Flute-freak, whatever he's saying might as well be a lie!"

From the corner far away from the others, the cloud guardian of the Vongola first generation flashes his cuffs out dangerously, narrowing his eyes.

"Giotto."

"No Alaude, you cannot bring him down to **your** interrogation room." The first generation boss sighed, hoping that his cloud guardian would at least listen to him.

By some miracle, the aloof guardian lowered his cuffs. Giotto could see the twitch from Alaude's hand though, meaning that the CEDEF leader wouldn't be so obedient for long.

"Nufufufu… I could provide some…._help_… if you wish, Primo."

"N-No, that's fine Daemon…"

They want the intruder's mind to be intact, not separated.

Finally released from Asari's grip, G slammed his hands onto the table, making it tremble.

"Look! I want answers and I know what you're after!"

"Do you?"

Raising an eyebrow, G watch as the fedora-wearing man slightly lift up his head, his eyes still hidden by the shadowing of his hat. G wouldn't admit it but a shiver went down his spine as he saw the stranger's smirk stretching a little wider.

"Tell me: what am I after?" he challenged, making G grind his teeth as his face turns red from frustration. In truth, there's no telling what the hitman –as he proclaims– want. When they found him, he has his hands up ready to be arrested, already giving in. He doesn't even have a weapon! Just a weird pet lizard and a pretty cool (G begrudgingly admitted) fedora.

As the intruder chuckles in humor (most were pretty sure it was just to make fun of the storm guardian), G's hand twitched over to the gun in his holster.

Giotto sweated; he has a feeling that the stranger is taking their frustrations into his own enjoyment.

"How about I take this over, G?" Giotto offered. He really wants this interrogation room to be in one piece- or they'll end up using Alaude's interrogation room for a temporary substitute. The reason why it seems so dreadful is because that no one knows what goes on in Alaude's interrogation room. And Giotto, frankly, doesn't want to find that out anytime soon.

"I got this Primo."

"Ma~ ma~ Take a break G and let Giotto handle this~" Asari happily persuaded as he led the protesting storm guardian away from the table so that Giotto could be able to continue the interrogation himself.

As he took G's place, Giotto decided to take the interrogation into a different approach. It's obvious that they're not getting anything out of the stranger if they kept threatening him.

"We mean you no harm." Giotto stated truthfully though he couldn't be taken into account for his storm, cloud, or mist guardian. When they wanted blood, they wanted blood. "But our security measures aren't so easy to get through. Could you please state your reason of being here?"

"Primo! There's no need for you to be polite to that bas-d!" G complained in the background but Giotto decided to ignore the comment.

The Vongola Primo waver his eyes up and down at the sitting figure in front of him. The intruder was strangely relaxed, his long legs and feet –showing off those spit-shine suave, black dress shoes– are propped on the table as he leaned back on his chair, his hands rested on his stomach. They could easily tell that his clothes are finely-made and expensive, yet they never seen or heard of a rich tycoon like him before (that puts a sore spot on Alaude's pride to know that the man has been able to elude him from his information network). For some reason, what stand out the most in his appearances are the innocent curly sideburns bouncing next to the intruder's face. There's just something that makes them stand out so much. There was also no air of danger around the stranger, making him seemingly harmless, but Giotto has a feeling that would change if the situation calls for it.

"There's no reason. I just ended up here."

"Like hel- anyone would believe you!"

Giotto held up his hand to silence his storm guardian, visibly narrowing his eyes at the intruder with suspicions, yet confusion.

The man isn't lying: he trusts his intuition enough to know that this is true. In fact; the man wasn't lying the whole time, always answering their question with the truth (though his mind is on par with his intuition about the "I'm the world's greatest hitman" declaration, for who in the world is going to believe that?). But the problem isn't that the intruder wasn't answering their questions or answering them truthfully; the problem is that he's not being detailed enough with his answers. They were always too short or too mysterious.

"Okay… how did you get into our territory?"

"Bazooka."

There. A simple, truthful yet mysterious answer that make no sense at all. From the corner of his eyes, Giotto could tell that G wanted to add a comment to the ridiculous answer. Well, Giotto couldn't blame his best friend really. He kinda wanted to loudly question the answer too.

"Please cooperate with us or this might take all day till late at night. I'm sure you have a busy schedule to attend to and don't want to waste any of your time here." Giotto decided to try another tactic; compromising. Being lenient wouldn't do well with this guy, nor threatening him will help the situation even more (Giotto has a feeling that he's actually entertained at their attempts of get information out of him; as if it was child's play itself). But despite that he used that method of approach, the intruder didn't say anything more, nor did he look worried or concerned, so Giotto decided to try to find another set of methods to use.

Please notice the key word: _look_.

Yes, the 'intruder' indeed did not **look** concern or worried or any kind of emotion that would make his title "the world's greatest hitman" unbefitting. But, of course being the great hitman he is, Giotto couldn't sense the rather dark foreboding emotions clouding his mind.

He's getting impatient. Sure, he had his fun messing with them at first but they've been pulling this out for far too long.

His eyes flash towards the exit for only less than a second before looking back at the Vongola first generation famiglia.

He doesn't have time for this: Tsuna is waiting for him in the bushes where he left the child. He had no choice but to hide Tsuna as soon as they were surrounded and guns were pointed at them. While he have clear confidence in his ability as a hitman, knocking them out without a scratch, Tsuna would not be so fortunate. The kid is both clumsy **and** unlucky.

He supposed that he could shoot down his interrogators and walk out of the mansion (though leaving a bloody path of dead bodies while at it), but he reminded himself that this is the Vongola's first generation famiglia; very important people that he could not just annihilate so easily without any punishment. If it wasn't for that fact, he could easily get rid of them with a flicker of his wrist: he is Reborn after all.

Now, most would be question: how did the famous Reborn got himself into such a mess? Sure, the hitman is practically the definition trouble itself, but he knows how to stay out of any misfortunes that would come towards his way (and use that misfortunes meant for him against the latter…).

But it all started with one godforsaken bas-d.

Iemitsu Sawada.

That _idiota bionda_ [1].

Well, then again, it wasn't Iemitsu's fault that the Bovino brat decided today –of all days– to come and 'challenge him', and it also wasn't Iemitsu's fault that Giannini also decided to 'upgrade' the Ten Year Bazooka not too long ago for whatever idiotic reason there is. But Reborn has a rather unyielding grudge on the boisterous man, so blaming him is the first thing that came to mind.

Don't worry: he hasn't forgotten about the Bovino brat and Giannini…

"Is anyone with you..?"

"No."

Yes. Tsuna _was_ with him. He wants to barge out of the room and get to the small brunet before the kid stumbles into some kind of trouble. Knowing Tsuna's luck (having to witness it too many times to count), he could've been eaten by an animal or found by one of the Vongola's subordinate and got capture, and possibly soon after, tortured. Or worse.

Tsuna's fate would most likely go towards 'the worse' option.

"Just get Daemon to use his stupid illusions or give him to Alaude already!"

"N-Now G, the man has been answering truthfully and hasn't done anything against us." Giotto protested, trying to calm down his best friend with the reassuring fact.

"**Yet**. The bas-d hasn't done anything to us **yet**." G argued, clearly looking for a way to just get the infuriating stranger out of his hair and out of his life so that he could continue his day without any more worries… before some other worrisome thing might come into his life again, like Giotto skipping out on his paper work again…

"Ma~ ma~ Why not just let him go? It's obvious that he has no intentions of doing anything to the Vongola~"

"No intentions my as-!"

A one-sided argument developed between the rain and the storm guardian at that moment.

Then the illusionist of the group leisurely commented his opinion on the matter (which is an 'I don't care' kind of response since he didn't see how this event would benefit him anymore) which earned a rather insulting remark about the mist guardian hair from G ("Shut up Melon-head!" he had said) which was an enough reason for Daemon to bring out his scythe as G brought out his gun. Alaude, annoyed from the noise that his fellow guardians are making, decided that they needed to be thoroughly punished ("I'll arrest you all." Was the simple yet frightening threat he had made). Giotto and Asari are currently trying to prevent a war happening inside the small space they have of the interrogation room ("Daemon! G! Calm down! A-Alaude, don't activate your flames!" "Haha! Ma~ ma~ Why don't we all just get along?").

Reborn look upon them: for some reason, it came to no surprise for him to know the fact that the first generation are acting like idiots. Hey, Iemitsu is a descendant from Vongola Primo- he has to wonder where the man's stupidity came from.

Suddenly, a knock on the door echoed throughout the room; the boss and his guardians had then stopped fighting. Slowly, they began to gather their composure back. They shouldn't act like that in front of their subordinates; especially if it is an emergency like this. Everyone knows not to interfere or knock while they are interrogating; for they might see some things rather… inappropriate. For them to knock in the middle of a session… it's probably serious.

Reborn couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at the sudden rise of maturity, petting his partner, Leon, as he observes them carefully. Well, at least they are acting what a boss and guardians should act like. He might have to tutor them if they do anything that would stain the Vongola's name.

Giotto, with mellow eyes of alertness and maturity, stood up straight with a bursting power of authority, his guardians following his lead.

"Come in."

With the permission that could be clearly heard through the large thick door, a brown-haired man in his early thirties strides in quickly with a nervous expression. He took a quick look around before relaxing for only a little. He was one of the unfortunate people who once had to interrupt his boss and his boss' guardians during one of their rather difficult interrogation. That day, he certainly didn't think he'll be at the end of Daemon's gory illusions that was only meant for the enemy they were interrogating. Those were hard times: he even had to apply for a mental institution just to help convince himself that monsters weren't crawling on his skin. Good thing he has a strong will; the others who went with him are still in the very same mental institution…

"Boss, I came with an… interesting… find…" He worded carefully, his eyes solely on Giotto and only on Giotto; he almost looked as if he's accusing his boss of something…

Giotto tried to shake off the disturbing premonition, ignoring the fact that the stranger they were interrogating was looking at his subordinate with peaked interest. The Vongola Primo shook it off as curiosity.

"What did you find, Distruzione?" Giotto asked with a tone of great respect for the man, though he still manages to keep his air of authority up. Heck, anyone that can survive Daemon's illusion has his respect.

Reborn lip twitch to the side when he heard the name: how original. Seeing that from the distance, G glared at the intruder in spite though Reborn promptly ignores him.

"Well… a kid…" Distruzione answered hesitantly.

While everyone gave strange looks to the fact that the subordinate had interrupted them in the middle of a session because they found some kid; they didn't notice the significant change of Reborn's eyes going darker than they already are.

"And… excuse Primo…but… is it possible that the kid could be yours..?"

There was a moment of silence inside the room. The mature and boss-like posture he had suddenly slump in shock at the accusation… what?

"W-What makes you think it's my k-kid…?" Giotto stuttered in disbelieve, aghast at the claim. He clearly remembers being single throughout his life –as sad as that sounds– and he clearly has no memories of knocking up a woman; he's pretty sure he haven't done a thing like that even when he's drunk!

If you look over at G, you could see the expression of shock, betrayal, and confusion.

"G-Giotto? A KID? Since when?"

"Since never! I'm pretty sure I don't have a kid!"

"Hahaha! Congrats Giotto, though you should've told us sooner! You know how G gets when you keep stuff from him~"

"SHUT IT FLUTE-FREAK!"

"A-Asari, I swear I didn't have a kid!"

"Nufufufu…. And I thought you would be the most decent out of all of us~ Guess I was wrong~"

Alaude didn't say anything but the aloof guardian didn't think any further on the subject as he already had his cuffs out, ready to arrest Giotto. For what, it wasn't really clear but Giotto definitely somehow offended the CEDEF leader in some way.

"Come on guys! If I knew I had a kid, I would've told you in the first place!" Giotto tried to explain as he turns over to the sheepish subordinate, who looks rather awkward about the subject. "Please tell me this some kind of joke." Giotto pleaded.

Distruzione rub the back of his neck, indicating that this isn't some type of joke that they are supposed to laugh about the next minute.

"I'm sorry boss but he looks so much like you… aside of the brown hair and eyes but-"

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Distruzione did not imagine himself to be lifted up off the ground, being rather a very large man himself, fearfully then staring into the eyes of seemingly endless black orbs. Distruzione's grip is held loosely on the arm holding him up; not bothering to struggle since he was afraid that the hand gripping on his neck would only tighten till it would break his neck.

The many of the guardians could only gape of the sudden turns of event.

The air of innocence and playfulness that the intruder has suddenly turned into something much darker and much more sinister.

They now understood the fact that he wasn't lying about being a hitman immediately at that moment. The way he holds himself screams 'superior' and 'dangerous', the air around him suppressing and thick, just daring anyone to get into his personal space without getting killed. There wasn't that relaxed posture that they were accustom to anymore: now it held a level of maturity and awareness that could surpass any other. As his head was held up to look at the subordinate in his grasp, they could now see his eyes much more clearly- yet some wished at the same time that it would probably be better if he kept hiding his eyes under the fedora. Sharp black orbs that could seemingly look at your soul, alerted and narrowed to a scary degree of danger. There was simply no way to describe how powerful the man was: and Giotto gulped at the sheer pressure of it, finding himself unable to move or speak. He willed his body to move so that he could get Distruzione away from the intruder's grip but his body refused to correspond. It seems that the others also had a similar problem.

"**The boy, where is he?"** the low, alluring baritone voice that use to be full of sadistic humor and self-entertainment is now put in a shiver-worthy tone that promises pain and torture to the poor victim it is directed to.

Knowing from the fact that something horrible will happen to him if he doesn't answer the intimidating figure soon enough; Distruzione open his dry mouth, sprouting out incoherent words, much to the hitman's annoyance. And to show it, Reborn tighten his grip on Distruzione's neck. Fear settling deep down in the subordinate's mind, he was about to go and spill every single thing he knows- before a loud, yet muffled, wailing cry could be heard not too far away from where they're at.

Recognizing the cry, Reborn threw his captive right onto Giotto and stride out of the room- before already disappearing like some kind of apparition.

Inside the interrogation room, a deadly silence took over. It took a few minutes for the boss and the guardians to regain their motor-skills back: Alaude being the first one and already dashing out of the room.

Giotto faintly wonders if he should be worried that Alaude looked rather excited…

Daemon was then the next one to disappear after their rather frightening intruder and soon after, the rest of them went to capture the recently escaped intruder (right after Giotto made sure that Distruzione is still alive with them, for the man's spirit is hanging out from his mouth).

One thought went through most of their heads: _What in the hel- just happened?_ Well, some worded it more subtly than the others but it's similar to that extent. Now knowing the magnitude of the hitman's power, they have no choice but to bring their weapons out just to subdue the intruder. Or in G, Daemon, and Alaude case: to kill.

Weapons ready and tension up, they barged into one of the guest room where the kid would most likely be held at.

Giotto eyes widen, incredulous at the sight in front of him.

Most of the other guardians weren't sure what to think when they saw the bodies of their subordinates scattered around the room. It was almost like a bloody massacre had just happened- maybe it is a bloody massacre. The man was only out of their sights for a few minutes and he had already created a room of carnage of many of their men. They suspected that as soon as there were words of the intruder attacking, many of their men ran in to subdue whoever that dared to attack them but none was spared by whatever the hitman has done to them.

In the middle of the room, the hitman was there standing in the central destruction, most of his back slightly turned towards them. An opportunity to get him while his back is turned? Alaude was just about to do that when he heard a strain and quiet sniffle that sounded so pitiful. It was not clear as to why, but Alaude backed down soon after.

"Shhh…" the hitman responded softly with a hushed tone.

From his recent power burst, the others were surprised to find that the oppressing air that was around the hitman earlier has disappeared; as if it was never there in the first place. Just like that, in those last ten minutes, the man changed from playful, to deadly, now to comforting?

"_I'm sorry Tsuna; that must've been really scary."_ Reborn said in a soft tone as he rocked the boy back and forth. As he did, the guardians could see the noticeable messy brown hair, belonging to a small child bundle up in the hitman's arms. They were really surprise to notice that the hitman is speaking in fluent Japanese though Asari could tell that there is something rather a bit odd about it... _"Did they hurt you, Tsuna?"_

The boy slowly responded by shaking his head against the hitman's shoulders.

Suddenly, the hitman decided to turn his eyes towards them, his black-eyes gleaming as his sideburns bounced, as if daring them to come any closer. He's making sure to watch their every moments, while tending to the child's comfort at the same time.

Because of the slight turn of Reborn's body, they could see the boy a little better. He was such a tiny thing with a small body that is trembling, sniffles could easily be heard from across the room and the poor thing looks to be as young as only five-years old. The brunet's face is pressed against Reborn shoulder, and it doesn't seem like the child plans to unstick his body from the hitman's chest any time soon. They could see how tightly the child is clinging onto Reborn's clothes also, to the point that his knuckles are white.

"_R-Rebown…"_ the voice was weak and meek, raw from crying.

"_Yes Tsuna?"_ the man they now know is named Reborn responded without missing a pace, his eyes not moving from the first generation famiglia.

"_I-I wanna g-go home…"_

What the child said was very disheartening; that even Alaude and Daemon had to cringe at the sad statement.

"_Don't worry Tsuna, we will."_ Reborn promised with sheer confidence, his eyes then narrowing at the people frozen before them.

Reborn then made his decision, seeing no choice or any other option at the moment.

"Vongola First Generation Famiglia." Reborn went back to his native language as he swept his gaze over to all the guardians, who went defensive once again, flashing their weapons towards the hitman named Reborn. Though most knew that they couldn't use their weapons anyway; for bringing a child into the middle of a battle is not an option. "Vongola Primo. I would like to talk to you."

* * *

><p>[1] Blond Idiot in Italian<p>

Yosh! Finished!

I apologized for any grammar mistakes.


	2. For a Hitman to Babysit

Me: Wow, I'm really sorry guys for getting this up so, so late, you can shoot me later.

Reborn: *shoots Aruto*

Me: *barely dodges* Anyone but you Reborn! You would kill me!

Reborn: Hmp. Serves you right. Do you know how many people are waiting for the second chapter? Look at your reviews. You should be ashamed of yourself for making them wait this long.

Me: *can't deny that* yeah, sorry guys. A lot have been going around a writing is really the last thing on my mind. I have a lot of time now and so I hoped to get this story written faster!

(That and a lot of writer's block)

Thank you for those who are so, so patient. And please enjoy.

* * *

><p>2. For a Hitman to Babysit<p>

Reborn is a frequent visitor to the Sawada resident. Actually, more frequent than Iemitsu himself. Both knew not to make their visits so frequent to the point that their enemies would trace back to the peaceful home of the Sawada family. But everyone has to admit: in terms of the fact of who is slyer and more cunning of the two, Reborn takes the winning trophy. Not to mention (though mentioned and reminded plenty of times to Tsuna for the self-entertaining notion of riling up the blond man with jealousy of capturing his son's admiration) he is the World's Greatest Hitman. A few hundred assassinations were not going to deter him from visiting the Sawada house.

Reborn always looked forward to seeing the little brunet that would dash from the back of the house to the front just to greet him with a happy and enthusiastic 'Welcome home Reborn!' and the child's features would lit up as if he has gotten his birthday present (Reborn, being sadistic as he is, took the pleasure in the fact that on the rare days that both Iemitsu and him would have come back home at the same time, Tsuna would always run up to Reborn first before going over to his father, which made the blond man cry about how his son is being stolen by the hitman)- that and Nana's cooking. The woman surely makes one hel- of a meal (to this day, Reborn still wonders how Iemitsu managed to deserve such a woman as Nana- and voiced out how Iemitsu is wasted on her much to the CEDEF leader's protest) and he dares anyone to say otherwise.

Tsuna understood him better than anyone else in the entire world; which Reborn founds very amusing in some way. Even if he held the same emotionless expression for hours, the kid always seems to know what is going on in his mind.

But despite the fact that he has the full trust of the Sawada family; Reborn still didn't expect them to ask him to babysit Tsuna… well, actually, Iemitsu begged.

"_Please, please, please, please, please, please, ppppplllleeeeassseeee Reborn!"_ Regardless of the fact that the two are talking over the phone, Reborn has a feeling- no, Reborn **knows** that Iemitsu is currently on his knees.

For the past four hours, he has been ignoring the man's desperate calls for as long as he could. After the not-so-hilarious prank of depriving his much needed Peruvian coffee from his shelves (how Iemitsu get his hands on them in the first place is a mystery that Reborn would have to solve), he wasn't in the mood to hear the ear-bleeding, loud voice of the CEDEF leader. In fact, whenever the man is in his sight, he wouldn't hesitate to turn Leon into a gun and shoot him until he has holes all over his body.

That bas-d should know better than to touch his coffee- especially the Peruvian ones.

Anyway, after the 1327th ring (Iemitsu –that sly bas-d– had the bright idea to call Reborn on his hotline, which is used only if there was an emergency with the Vongola Nono, so he couldn't turn it off even if he wanted too), Reborn finally picked up the infernal machinery and listen to the man's woes.

He expected a lot of things, in truth, but he didn't expect the reason for the external advisor persistent callings would be to babysit Tsuna. If it wasn't for the fact that the call is about Tsuna, Reborn would've hung up. Apparently, Iemitsu had the privilege of a very rare week-long vacation from work. And he wanted to spend his time with Nana. Alone. Reborn heard Nana's giggle in the background when Iemitsu had explain that, and then came the horrific sounds of the couple cooing at each other.

It's not as if Reborn has a problem with taking care of Tsuna, since he had done it before- but for a whole week? Sure, Reborn has the time to unless Nono had to call for an emergency mission of the upmost importance but that isn't the reason why Reborn is rather hesitant on the proposition. And for Reborn to be hesitant on _anything_; this has to be something rather troublesome (not that Reborn would even think Tsuna as troublesome). He's the world's greatest hitman.

The key world: _Hitman_.

They don't exactly meld in with the word "children" unless they are training them to become the ultimate one-man army. In fact, every time that he's near a child, they would cry or run away from him. Children dislike him in every kind of form and the feeling is mutual.

Tsuna is an exception though. The hitman was then instantly attracted to bundle of joy as soon as the infant was laid in his arms and became the godfather (though by force at first) of the toddler. The child never gave him a look of fear or fright and instead of running away; the toddler would waddle up to him and wrap his tiny body around the hitman's leg. Not that he would admit it but the Tsuna got him wrapped around his little finger.

"_So? What do you say Reborn? You get to have Tsuna for the whole week!"_ It almost sounded as if Iemitsu is giving his daughter away to get marry.

Iemitsu knows about Reborn's infatuation with his son very well. Which leads to the wonder of what kind of parents would use their child to bribe their way to have some 'alone time'? He also wonders what kind of parent would leave their child for a week to have some 'alone time' in the first place? But he then reminds himself that the Sawada family isn't your typical family (since they seemed to be so immune by Reborn's aura of deadliness) and worries about the future of his little charge. He questioned once again if Tsuna is really related to Iemitsu- since the child seemed a lot smarter than his idiotic father. Yes, a little bit shy and quiet but a lot more perceptive than most people would've thought.

Before Reborn could retort back about how Iemitsu utterly failed as a father and remind him of the times where he has been there for Tsuna _and not him_ (Reborn's mind is still heavy on the thoughts of revenge for his Peruvian coffee and what better way to infuriate the blond bas-d than to brag about his accomplishments with his son?), the fedora-wearing hitman heard a cute, excited little voice in the background.

"_Papa, is Rebown coming? Is Rebown coming?"_

There was some shuffling in the background and regardless of the fact that Iemitsu is trying to keep his voice down so that Reborn couldn't hear his response, the hitman had heard it loud and clear.

"_Now now, Tsuna. Reborn is a busy man just like your papa so I don't know if he is able to come and babysit you. How about going with mama and papa to the cruise?"_

"_Nuu! I wanna stay with Rebown!"_

A smug grin stretched Reborn's face as he heard the determined statement from the five-year old and relished in the dejected mumbles from the external advisor. So, Iemitsu isn't the irresponsible parent he made out to be; the CEDEF leader actually made plans to bring his whole family to the cruise, but it seemed that Tsuna has other plans…

There was another shuffling before the blond Italian began to talk to Reborn again. _"Well, we're pretty desperate for a babysitter but I understand-"_

"No, no; I would love to stay with Tsuna for a week~" Reborn's tone couldn't get any more conceited than it already was and he wasn't even bothering to hide his arrogance. "I mean; I do **love** Tsuna and Tsuna does **love** _me_ very much."

Reborn knows that Iemitsu is regretting the day he ever made the hitman Tsuna's godfather. Serves him right for forcing Reborn into such an unfitting title (well, Reborn is now willing to become Tsuna godfather this time, but he never forgave Iemitsu for waking him up in the ungodly hours of the night out of his own comfy bed just to fly to the other side of the world to witness Tsuna's birth).

"I'll be over tomorrow morning while you and Nana go on your lovey dovey trip."

Hearing Tsuna's cheer in the background, Reborn couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as a smile formed on his lips though it only lasted for a second before hanging up and preparing for the trip.

It didn't take long for him to get ready and it only took five hours to make it over to Namimori from Italy (that would seem unrealistic but he does have his connections… and a great private plane).

And true to his words, he was there by morning.

"Rebown!" Though the brunet looks as if he had only gotten out from bed, Tsuna welcomed the hitman with opened arms and happily tackled the man's legs with elated joy. In return, Reborn ruffled the younger's hair with adoration.

Nana apparently decided to add that picture to her scrap-book.

After listing out the concerns and instructions on taking care of Tsuna that Reborn has already known about (Reborn listened to Nana anyway out of politeness), the two parents of Sawada Tsunayoshi has no qualms in leaving their child to go out to a cruise… well, Iemitsu was pouting for reasons that Reborn clearly knows of and the hitman is not above himself to promptly rub it in the blond's face (and he did it in such a high-classed manner too, as if he wasn't doing some so childish).

Saying their goodbyes (Reborn commenting on how Iemitsu shouldn't have **too** much fun with his wife since the hitman is afraid that their next child might inherit the blond Italian's idiocy; much to Iemitsu's protest), it was then the hitman with the curly sideburns was left alone with Tsuna.

Though the hitman was not sure what to expect, there began his days babysitting a child named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna is, in no means, a difficult child. The toddler could be unbearably shy, unlucky, clumsy, and Reborn has to admit that the child is rather cowardly (Reborn doesn't recognize how the Chihuahua could be so terrifying); but Tsuna has always valued other's opinions against his own and the child had already comprehend the concept of putting other's well-being above his whole self.

During the whole day, Tsuna hasn't asked anything. When it's time to eat, he would eat. When it's time for a bath, he would bathe. When it's time for bed, he would go to bed. Reborn, he somewhat admitted, was already hesitant about the job; Tsuna's attitude made him wondered if he was right for the job. But he cleared the thought out when he remembered that Tsuna specifically ask for his presences and not anyone else.

The next day, he confronted Tsuna about his quiet and reserved attitude.

"Tsuna– normally, I would dislike people who would whine all the time," Tsuna flinch at what the hitman has said, wondering if he has done something wrong. "But in your case, it's okay to be selfish– to say what you want once in a while." A soft smile overtook the adult's feature, looking at the child with warm eyes. If anyone had seen such an expression on the hitman, people wouldn't recognize him. "I want to spoil you. It's no trouble at all."

At first, Tsuna looked rather hesitant, afraid of taking the risk. His parents told him not to cause trouble for Reborn. His godfather took time out of his busy schedule just to babysit him. Though it's very unlikely to anyone's eyes, he doesn't want Reborn to think of him as a bad kid.

Opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, Tsuna finally said something with the help of the encouraging smile from Reborn.

"R-Rebown… can we go out for icecweam?"

On the second day of Reborn's babysitting job, they went out for ice cream.

On their third day, Reborn spend most of the day playing with Tsuna.

It was a peaceful day and the weather seemed to agree. The sun shined brightly, several clouds filled the sky and there was a small, constant breeze that felt cool to anyone's skin. It's a perfect day to go out and play. So Reborn didn't see any harm in taking Tsuna out to go play in the park.

The hitman watches, sitting on a bench in the park, as Tsuna plays with his elementary friends –a silver-haired, temperamental kid and a happy-go-lucky, black-haired kid– in the sandbox.

Reborn easily predicted that the rest of his babysitting days would be calm and enjoyable. He already planned out what to do for the rest of the week and so, he expected things to run smoothly.

Of course, he forgot to take account of one little thing…

"Gwahahahaha! I'm here Reborn!"

Lambo.

The hitman's eyes distinctively twitch at the sight of the five-year old Bovino. Since a few weeks ago, the afro-wearing so-called 'hitman' has been trying to 'assassinate' Reborn from left to right (though never succeeded in even putting a scratch on the fedora-wearing hitman, always getting into these 'accident' before he could). Even after many merciless punishment (even towards kids, he didn't hold back), the five-year old still comes back wanting more.

He's glad that Tsuna is too distracted playing with his friends: he's afraid that the Bovino brat's stupidity might rub off on his charge if Tsuna try to even look at the afro-wearing kid.

"Today, you're going to die!" the cow-wearing kid let out an obnoxious laugh as he pull out a pink bazooka from his afro… wait, pink? He has seen the ten-year bazooka many times from his encounters with Lambo and some meetings with the Bovino scientist that made the bazooka; he remembers the bazooka being purple… and is it just him or does it look like it's about to explode?

The first thing that came to his mind was: Giannini.

And knowing the man's tendency to degrade every weapon he touches; he was not interested to see what this bazooka could do.

So, making sure that Tsuna isn't looking towards his way (he has to set a good example of course), Reborn promptly insert his foot onto Lambo's face. From the sheer force of the kid, Lambo end up flying up into the sky and over the park.

That was it- or so Reborn previously thought.

Instantly, the fedora-wearing hitman notice the pink bazooka falling down towards Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" The hitman dash towards his charge. Tsuna look at his godfather in confusion, wondering why Reborn is running towards him. It was too late for Tsuna when he notices the shadow above him.

When Reborn was able to grab Tsuna, smoke engulfs them.

* * *

><p>Now, in a room full of dangerous men with their complete, undivided attention; the situation does seem bleak. But Reborn does know how to play his cards right- he is the world's greatest hitman.<p>

He just wishes that Tsuna is in another room away from the tension though, just in case, but he doesn't really trust anyone with the child. It's more likely best that Tsuna is near him, where he could reach and protect the child.

Leaning back on the chair he is currently seated in, with Tsuna in his arms as the child continues to clutch on the –now ruffled– suit, the hitman looks at his opponents from under his fedora, a smirk reforming on his lips again.

Even while holding a child in his arm so tenderly, the smirk causes many to shiver.

"I'll tell you the truth then- since everything seemed to be out of the bag~" Even after that horrifying scene with many of their men down and out, some wonder how he could act as if nothing has happened. Many lean forward in anticipation to know what the hitman could be saying.

"I'm from the future."

* * *

><p>Me: yes, I know. Another horrific cliffhanger. Don't worry, the third chapter should be a lot more quicker than the second one ^^;<p>

I'm sorry that it took so long (so so long ) and I'll try to make amends for it by getting the chapters in much, much quicker. I'm rrreeeaally sorry .

And I'm really sorry for the grammar mistakes too. I was in the hurry to finish this because I knew how much you guys wanted this out! I'll, maybe, correct it later .


	3. I'm From the Future

Me: I'm sooooooo sorry that this took so long to update! Well, now that it's summer, I could probably update more often (I hope). This has been coming on for a long time and I hope you guys forgive me for not updating anytime sooner!

Reborn: We don't forgive you.

Me: You don't represent everyone's feelings Reborn! And why are you here again in my Author's Corner?

Reborn: Is there something wrong with that..? *brings out Leon*

Me: …

Reborn: Thought so. Enjoy this lazy author's story.

* * *

><p>3. I'm From the Future<p>

Knuckle switches his gaze from his boss, who is at one end of the table, to the stranger, who is at the other end of the meeting table.

This would usually be one of those moments where he loudly exclaims his questioning thoughts on who in the world is the man in the fedora- if he didn't feel how tense the atmosphere is of course. Being mature as he is (a bit more mature than Ryohei of course), he knows better than to act so oblivious or obnoxious at these moments.

He just came back from the nearby town; helping out at the town's sick-bay and preaching at their local church- as usual. It's something that he does when he has the free time; like when he doesn't have a mission or that there doesn't seem to be any other casualties that needed his attention. The town is also very close by so that if anything happens, he could get back in 15 minutes.

But when he came back, finished with his usual activities back at town, he was surprised by how frantic and active Vongola mansion was; as if they have been attacked or something. Sadly, Knuckle doesn't know how close that is to the truth.

Soon after, he was called to the guest room for immediate medical attention and was surprised once again as he saw the floor being littered by their unconscious subordinates (or dead, he couldn't tell…). At first, he thought that either Alaude or Daemon has gotten out of control again and beaten up their poor subordinates in the process (it's not the first time they did it; you think they would learn after so many annoying preaches from the Priest himself) but Knuckle reconsidered the theory (that is most likely probable) when he realized that they were all just unconscious. None of them have any life-threaten wounds and very few even have a bruise. Whoever knocked them out- he/she didn't plan on harming them any further.

Then he was called out for a meeting and he wasn't allowed to skip out just to take care of their fallen men. This was very strange since Giotto usually put the well-being of his subordinates rather than some meeting which the details could be inform to him at a later time. This automatically means that the meeting is very important. Of course, the other meetings that they have in the past are important as well but for Giotto to actually **demanded** everyone's presences (he never forces anyone to attend the meeting since he understands that they all have a busy life- that and he particularly didn't want to force Daemon and Alaude in the same room together), you automatically know that something is terribly wrong.

So here he is: confuse and slightly intimidated. Not because Alaude is giving out a very deadly aura (or the matter of fact that G and Daemon are also giving out their very own deadly aura too); it's because of the fact that his boss is giving out a deadly aura as well. It's not as if his boss is angry or anything (he have seen Giotto angry before and never did he ever want to be at the end of the stick) but he could tell that Giotto is making himself intimidating on purpose.

Looking at the others, he could see Asari smiling his carefree smile– Knuckle noted that it looks a bit strained.

G looks infuriated, but maybe that's a bit of an understatement for G. Knuckles couldn't help but note the ugly expression the other has with the equally ugly scowl.

Alaude looks ready to kill- making his bloodlust very obvious to anyone in the room. He kept looking back at the stranger with some kind of excited gleam in his eyes… should Knuckle be worried? He also made a note to preach the other about how violence isn't the answer to everything.

Daemon has the same kind of blood-lusting aura as Alaude; except that he looks more amused than anything. Out of past experiences, Knuckle knew he should be worried.

Lampo looks terrified; Knuckles guess that the Lightning Guardian is as clueless as he was of the situation. The poor teen has no clue why most of everyone –including Giotto– is releasing such a poisonous aura where normal people would've literally choked under. He was sleeping in his room when G just randomly barged in and forcefully dragged him into the meeting room.

Knuckle then turn his gaze back at the strange stranger for the umpteenth time today. In truth, the Priest didn't know what to make of the newcomer- probably because of the disregarding expression he has on his face, as if he doesn't notice how everyone else is uncomfortable when it's quite obvious even to those who are less skilled. It's apparent to anyone in a five mile radius that he's wealthy; if the clothes aren't any further indication. But he also have an aura that practically screams nobility- someone who demands respect and Knuckle has a feeling that the respect is actually well earned. Before he could evaluate the suave-looking man even more, he saw something flicker upon the other's face.

Is it just him or did he see an amuse expression on the stranger's face? How could anyone be amuse in this tense atmosphere is beyond him. The First Generation Sun Guardian felt a sense of foreboding- and not the good kind.

Knuckles then heard a quiet sniffle, blinking slightly as he realized that it came towards the direction of where the newcomer is. To his shock, he finally notices the tiny, curled-up body buried into man's chest. It's a wonder how he hasn't noticed the child before but somehow, it's understandable if he didn't in the first place. The stranger made it clear that the attention should be solely on him and not the child, so he made his presence much more noticeable so that they wouldn't pay attention to the little boy. And the way the child is practically digging himself a nest into the body of the stranger is also adding to the invisibility effect.

His eyes couldn't help but soften at the sight- at the same time; he hoped that the child will be okay since G, Alaude and Daemon are in the same room…

He sends a prayer to God insisting that the child will be safe, innocent and sound by the end of this meeting. It could get pretty ugly depending on the day…

"Knuckle."

The said Priest slightly jumps up in surprise as he looks back at his boss, taking away his attention on the couple at the other end of the table, and watches for any indication of what his long-time friend needed. He almost chuckles at how his friend's face softens to a more worried expression though he still kept his intimidating aura up.

"How are our men?"

Knuckle gave Giotto a reassuring grin as he heard the predictable question, hoping it would ease the tension in his friend's figure.

"It's nothing to worry about Giotto- they are just unconscious. Sure there are a few bruises here and there but nothing even near life-threatening."

Somehow, what Knuckles said made a significant change in the Primo's decision, for the intimidating aura he had lessen considerably.

"Wait, wait, wait- they were all just unconscious?" G questioned rather loudly as he looks at the Priest with disbelief.

Knuckles, feeling almost rather offended by the Storm Guardian's skepticism, huffed while nodding soon after in confirmation.

"Just unconscious. I see nothing else wrong with them."

Then at that instant, everyone's gaze (with the exception of Lampo and Knuckles who just follow their gaze soon after) turns towards the stranger.

Reborn looks incredibly casual despite having a child in his arms. With his expensive shoes relaxed on the finely furnished table, one of his arms resting behind his head in a lazy manner, and his tauntingly slouch posture that is meant to infuriate those who are around him (mainly G who has a feeling that the other isn't actually taking this seriously), they know that the meeting has finally started.

Before, he seemed more docile and relaxed- his attention a little more focused on the child in his arms than the others (which, not to mention, also infuriated G; actually, a lot of things that the hitman does infuriated the Storm Guardian), but now they can feel the playful and sinister aura swirling around.

Everyone tense– even Knuckle and Lampo who had no clue what is going on. But they knew at an instant that this man is very dangerous. For anyone to disregard the bloodlust and malice coming towards him- he must've have a lot of confidence and skill to not coward at the pressure (unlike Lampo, who is deep into his chair trying to back away).

Just then, the fedora-wearing hitman smirk. Almost everyone shiver at the sight.

"I'll tell you the truth then- since everything seemed to be out of the bag~" The hitman had said in a playful tone that makes it almost even more horrifying than entertaining or reassuring.

Some couldn't help but lean in as they readied themselves for what the other is about to say. Sure, what the man with the curly-sideburns said could turn out to be a lie but they were just so curious to what the hitman could've said. So far, all he said turns out to be the truth- what makes this time different?

It was then that Reborn had smiled an innocent smile.

"I'm from the future."

'…_.eh?'_ That was the thought that went through most of their minds: well, some worded it rather crudely.

Everyone stares at the carefree-looking hitman, expressions going from shock to disbelief to curious and to interest. But mostly shock and disbelief.

"…..….wha?" It sounded very meek coming from Giotto. Well, you couldn't blame him; he really didn't expect that. Out of all the answers that he is assumed to get- this isn't one of them. Then again, he probably should anticipate a response like this seeing how his life goes and such… (wait, does that mean you actually believe Reborn?)

There was a moment of silence between the guardians and the hitman.

It doesn't look like anyone is going to attempt to break the very ominous quietness any time soon; heck, not even Reborn. Being the sadistic bas-d he is, he found every one of their shocked expression very entertaining to look at…

"THAT'S BULL-SHIT!" Of course, G has to be the one to continue the meeting by exclaiming his disbelief on the so-called possibility of time-traveling. Well, it does seem a bit farfetched… (G: a bit? It's impossible! Idiotic!)

"Ohhhh! That makes sense!"

"IN WHAT WAY FLUTE-FREAK?"

Asari smiles at the fuming red-headed guardian while nodding as if everything makes perfect sense.

"Remember when he was speaking Japanese? His dialect is very strange and I never heard of it before but it would make sense if he's from the future! Since our dialect would change over time of course."

"You're the only idiot who could think that makes any sense." G deadpanned, wondering if there is a limit to how gullible their Rain Guardian could be. G is beginning to think there isn't even a limit to how gullible he could be. Can't they tell that the guy is bluffing?

"Oh come on G~ He never lied to us before~"

G has the urge to facepalm- they trusted this guy too easily! Sure he trust Giotto's intuition to tell them if this guy is bad or not but they couldn't always rely on it, especially if this Reborn guy is a good liar!

"That could change! Did you not see what he did, you _idiota_!"

"Oh, but he didn't really hurt anyone~ Just knocked them unconscious~"

"My Lord, have mercy- did he do all that?" Knuckle couldn't help but exclaim in disbelief as soon as he was informed of the fact that the strange stranger sitting at the end of the table is the cause of all of their unconscious men.

All of his fellow guardians' expressions confirm it: With G's scowl, Asari's positive smile, Giotto's sigh, Daemon's chuckle (his sinister and creepy one which warns people that he has a rather devious plan that is about to partake), and Alaude's narrowed eyes, he knows now who is responsible for the scene of carnage.

Lambo, who was at first as clueless as Knuckle, looks at the newcomer in fear.

For some reason, Knuckle looks more elated than horrified.

"My, you are quite strong!"

"Don't compliment him!"

"Isn't he, Knuckles-san?" Asari responded with one of his calming smiles. "I was so surprised to see how strong he really is."

"And you! Stop going along with that knuckle-head!"

Giotto sighs once again. Weren't they in the middle of the meeting? "Let's continue-"

"He's the enemy! Get it right you _idiotas_!" G interrupted as he tries to smack some sense (almost quite literally) into his fellow guardians' head.

"Aw, but he was only attacking because he thought that his kid was in trouble~"

"A man who has a loving heart for children must have a kind soul for humanity!"

"That brat could've been kidnapped for all we know!"

Suddenly, a green-colored pan made a connection to G's face; the victim then slump down holding onto his face as he began to sprout an array of colorful words.

Many sweatdrop while Giotto had the courtesy of facepalming. This is not going to end well. Lampo, of course, who has the courtesy to laugh at the Storm Guardian's misery, did not help the situation any further.

"I'll deal with you later, you brat." G grumbled as he glared at the spoiled Lightning Guardian through his fingers. Lampo tried to look brave despite the scary glare he was given.

"AND WHO IN THE HELL THREW THAT?" G then questioned loudly soon after, his gaze immediately set on Reborn who had an oh-so innocent expression with an oh-so innocent smile on his face.

The hitman tilted his head in a cutesy and innocent like fashion (which might actually be believable if his eyes weren't shadowed… and the fact that there was an evil glint in his eyes).

"What? I didn't do anything wrong~" Reborn said in an innocent tone… laced with sadistic amusement.

"YOU BAS-D!"

"G-G, calm down!"

"Ma~ Ma~ He means no harm G~ You shouldn't called the someone's kid a 'brat' in the first place anyway~"

"Who side are you taking, flute-freak!

From there, while Asari (who is laughing merrily) is holding G back along with Giotto (though the Vongola boss understands his best friend's irritation and anger, he has a feeling that his Storm Guardian is just leading himself to a quick death… –insert shiver– And he doesn't even need his hyper intuition to figure that out), Knuckles started to preach on how G should forgive the fedora-wearing hitman (in a loud, holy voice that seem to shake the room; and annoy some of the resident); Lampo started laughing (mostly towards G's while also trying to dodge the hot-headed guardian's bullets who is somehow able to get his gun and shoot at the poor Lightning Guardian), which is no surprise really; and Daemon was practically amuse while somehow annoyed by the chaos in the meeting room (it's quite obvious with the dangerous gleam in his eyes and the "Nufufufufu~" that came out from his lips). Alaude is– well–

Hearing the noise of Alaude's cuffs clinking, everyone turns their head towards their resident Cloud Guardian to see him eyeing each person with a very terrifying glare. His cuffs gleam menacingly in his gloved-hand.

"Sit down and shut up." The CEDEF leader narrows his eyes. "**Or I'll arrest you all.**"

The temperature in the room seems drop several degrees below zero.

Slowly, as if almost automatically, anyone who had stood sat down back to their original seats. Many of them had already sealed their mouths- with the exception of Daemon. The demon-like guardian gave a smirk that obviously meant that he isn't going to listen to what the CEDEF leader had said.

"Nufufufufu… someone is a bit cranky~"

From there on, Alaude decided to arrest Daemon (and kill him in the process) while Daemon decided to bring his scythe out and decapitate the other (not to mention purposely trying to scar the CEDEF leader with his illusions).

"Alaude! Daemon! Sit down!" Giotto ordered- though he does look a bit hesitant to even try to stop their fighting. You can't blame him though; getting in between those two is like stopping an elephant stampede.

Reborn notices this and raise an eyebrow.

Through the glares from the Primo and whatnot, they reluctantly sat down… very reluctantly. Actually, they didn't really stop fighting until Giotto made a small death threats in a low voice, and when Giotto actually made death threats; that mean everyone should consider ducking into a nuclear bomb shelter.

Finally, everything settles; Giotto wanted to pound his head onto the meeting table several times. God, have mercy on him: today was stressful. And for the first time, it's not because of his guardians (wait… let him rethink about that) or because of the dreaded piles of paperwork that he has to fill out back in his office (paperwork actually sounded heavenly at the moment if he doesn't have to deal with this). It's because of this sadistic, fedora-wearing hitman that practically came out of nowhere (with the intention of bringing more chaos to his already chaotic life; so Giotto thought) who had him and his guardian tired out in the first few minutes to meeting him. With only just 5 hours of knowing the man with the curly sideburns, Giotto knows very well that Reborn is cunning, sly, devilish, and deceitful. It almost seemed that with every movement he had made–every single word that he said– is meant to irritate him and his guardians… actually, he would be surprised if that is true…

Giotto then slowly turns his gaze back towards Reborn… that jerk… he's finding this hilarious. The amused smirk full of sadistic humor just proves it.

Clearing his throat, trying to find some sanity with these –seemingly– insane people, he tries to turn the attention, and hopefully the topic, towards Reborn, who is still in the same position as he was ten minutes ago before his guardians decided to have a spat with each other (he has a feeling that Reborn led them to that point).

The Vongola first generation boss then notices something different on Reborn. The child, who has been pressing onto the hitman as if he's trying to blend his body into the other, was looking at them. Well, more like taking a small peak since he can still barely see the child's face but it's enough to notice that the child has been looking at them. It almost broke the Primo's heart to see how red and puffy the little one's eyes are and how the other would occasionally sniffle, though this is the first time he could hear the sniffles seeing that they were muffled by the hitman's suit when the child press his face against it and the fact that this is probably the quietest his guardians have been being in a room together.

When Tsuna then notices the blond man from across the table looking at him, he hid his face once again and press onto his babysitter's suit. He didn't want to trouble Reborn with a wet shoulder once again but it couldn't be helped- it calms him down. It doesn't seem like Reborn had minded since he curled his arm tighter around Tsuna.

The brown-haired child was curious enough to want to know what is going on. The strange but beautifully sounded language just encourages him to look over at them even more, seeing that he doesn't understand a single thing that has been said. Sure, he was well aware of how scary they are (he can practically feel the bloodlust since none of them were even trying to hide it) but they almost sounded like his friends back at home. When he took a small peek at them while they were arguing, he was surprised to see that the tall man in the yukata had look exactly like Takeshi. Almost completely identical despite that Yamamoto is shorter and younger of course. Even that really scary person who is yelling very loudly reminds him of Hayato- though he was sure that his temperamental friend wouldn't be caught dead having red (pink?) hair.

But these aren't his friends. They are much bigger and scarier than his friends.

Suddenly, he finds himself wanting to cry again. He wants to go home.

When Tsuna had turned away from the Vongola boss, as soon as he notices Giotto looking at him, the blond young man can feel his mood plummeting. Was he that scary? Usually, he's very good with kids and they would like him back- but the brown-haired boy, clinging onto the hitman like a lifeline, is very much scared of him. Somehow, he found himself sad at that thought.

Reborn, who notices the reaction from his little charge, looks up at Giotto in the eye, making the First Generation Boss freeze. The Vongola Primo couldn't help but soon after straighten his posture and tense.

Right, first things first- finish the meeting and make a conclusion on what to do with the so-called hitman.

Why in the world does that sound so hard all the sudden?

"Um- well… you're… the fact that you're from the future is…" That sounded so ridiculous coming from his mouth- yet, he doesn't understand how it sounded so believable coming out from Reborn's mouth instead...

Suddenly, Primo finds himself nervous about coming onto this particular topic. What in the world could he say about it?

"Bullsh-t. Idiotic. Ridiculous. Impossible. A lie. Not worth our time."

"G, please…" Primo pleaded as he heard the grumbles from his Storm Guardian, sweatdropping.

The red-headed guardian just looks over to the side in frustration.

"I'm sorry… but do you have any proof concerning the fact that you _are_ from the future?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at this. How could one prove that he is from the future? While the whole thing does seemed to be a waste of time, not even Knuckle believing the possibility of time-traveling; many couldn't help but just be curious about Reborn. Alaude and even Daemon finds themselves interested at the hitman's control and power. Of course, they didn't easily fall for the other's antics like most of the guardians, but Reborn is somehow more powerful than them. They could feel it. It's calling out to them like a challenge.

When Primo asked Reborn if he had any proof concerning to the fact that he is from the future, the hitman couldn't help but chuckle. Many felt a shiver running down their spines.

"Well… according to the Vongola's history books and some other research books…~"

Giotto intuition seems to be speaking to him- you are going to regret asking him for proof.

"G's real name is Gretel, Daemon still sleeps with a stuff owl, Giotto should have a compartment of sweets below his desk, Alaude secretively has a fetish for cute animals, Lampo is the one who painted G's room pink last week, Giotto has been skipping paperwork and hid some of the paper to avoid doing them for a while-"

"Um, I think we all agree that he is from the future." Giotto quickly covered up as he tries to bring the conversation back to the original subject.

It was already too late though- Alaude, Daemon and G are looking for blood.

"HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT- YOU STALKER!" G snapped as he pointed at the hitman in accusation. Once again, Reborn has that innocent grin on incredibly handsome face.

"Who, me?" he questioned innocently, putting the hand that was behind his head to his chest as a way to gesture himself.

G felt his nails digging into the table… wait.

"**Primo…**"

Giotto was just on his way out of the meeting room, concluding that his guardians could take care of the rest, before he froze at how dark his best friend's voice became.

"Not only had you hid sweets from me… YOU'RE HIDING THE VERY IMPORTANT DOCUMENTS I GAVE YOU AND SLACKING OFF ON YOUR PAPERWORK?"

"N-Now G-Gretel-" Giotto immediately slaps his hands over his own big mouth.

G looks about ready to explode- to annihilate everyone in the room.

"Ma~ Ma~ I think Gretel fits you~"

"SHUT IT FLUTE-FREAK!"

G then turns his head towards Lampo; who has been laughing the entire time when he heard what G's real name is.

"You spoiled brat, shut your mouth!"

"O-Or what? You're going to take me to the gingerbread house and have the witch-"

Lampo froze when he saw a pistol aimed towards him, courtesy of G.

"**You brat- you didn't I have forgotten about what had happened to my room, did you?**"

From there on, Asari and Giotto had to make sure that G doesn't killed Lampo on the spot while Lampo cried for mercy and was somehow able to gloat at the same time.

Daemon looks at the scene and shakes his head.

"I'm afraid you have the information wrong –strange hitman." Daemon confirmed, obviously not admitting to what their guest had said, giving the fedora-wearing man a smile of courtesy. "I have no such object."

"What? Of course you do Daemon!"

The melon-headed guardian twitches as he heard the Priest practically verifying to what the hitman had said.

"I remember waking up very early this one morning and I was surprised to find you sleeping with a stuffed owl." Knuckle nodded as if it was a very good memory, grinning at the illusionist as if he was proud.

It was one of those mornings where he accidently left the door to his room opened. "It was a very endearing site from someone like you Daemon."

Daemon twitched again hearing the story and the supposed compliment coming from the Sun Guardian. Then he saw a smirk on the CEDEF leader's face- which is more insulting than the Priest actually calling him 'endearing'.

"At least it's better than a certain _someone_ having a peculiar fetish for cute things."

That was the cue for the Mist and the Cloud to continue on battling once again. Knuckles decided at the point to begin preaching them on how violence is not the answer.

It seems that a war is happening in that very same room, blood on the verge of being spilled and the probability of someone getting killed being high; until an adorable, quiet giggle resonates in the room. Everyone slowly stops as they heard the innocent sound.

There: Tsuna couldn't help but giggle at the very active event going on. It reminded him too much of how his friends would often fight- though their fights are more in child-like manner and are probably less destructive in a way (depending on Kyoya's and Mukuro's mood…). Though he had sense a lot of anger and bloodlust in this peculiar group; to him, that's how family is. That's the daily life he has to go through when he was with his friends; though most of them scare the heck out of him.

His sentimental feelings ended when he found out that the attention is on him once again, quickly making him revert back to melding his body onto Reborn.

The hitman couldn't help but chuckle as he tenderly ruffled the other's hair in reassurance before whispering soft, comforting words to the other that practically surprises others. They found it strange (well, more like down-right creepy and out of character) that the hitman would be so openly affectionate with the brunette; though they saw him comforting the child once before… in the middle of the carnage he made with their subordinates.

Then all the suddenly, for the first time since this meeting had started, they saw a serious glint in the hitman's eyes, causing many of the guardians to stiffen and tense.

"Okay, let's get this over with-" Both the boss and the right-hand man tried not to drop their jaws open. For the entire time since this meeting had started, this bas-d (in G's term) has been insulting them (not directly), leading them (not directly), and been playing with them (again, not directly) as if they were his puppets. What in the world just had happened for him to finally take them seriously– "-it's almost time for Tsuna's nap."

G and Giotto almost comically fall back at the absurd explanation. _'That's your reason?'_ They both exclaims mentally in disbelief.

"Aw~ I bet he is sleepy~" Asari couldn't help but happily cooed as he looks at the brunet clinging onto the, supposedly dangerous, hitman.

Knuckles nodded as if he agreed wholeheartedly. "Yes, let's get this meeting over so that the child may rest. It looks as if he had a busy day."

"Don't just go along with it!" G exclaimed, tired by how easy going the Sun and the Rain Guardian is being.

Alaude was obviously irritated (with so many things that not all could be listed) though he did slowly puts away his weapon… very slowly. He still wanted to kill his fellow melon-headed guardian. Daemon couldn't help but twitch- while annoyed; he was disappointed that his opportunity to make fun of the Cloud Guardian (and to kill him) is over. Usually, the two would continue fighting no matter what anyone says– but with Reborn, they have a feeling it isn't open for discussion.

"Anyway-"

"You bast-d! Don't just disregard all the sh-t you put us through!" G yelled at the hitman as he was about to stomp over to the man if Giotto wasn't stopping him of course.

"-while it is true that I do work alone, I have always been loyal to Vongola Nono."

Everyone then instantly froze at what he had said.

Vongola Nono… meaning that Vongola has been through nine generations already? Many finds that very surprising but also exciting. This leads to many questions about the future also but it doesn't look like Reborn would indulge them with any more details.

"Out of the favor of an… old friend…" They could tell that he was really hesitant on calling whoever a… 'friend'. "I promised to babysit his son while they go on a small vacation."

G twitched. What kind of irresponsible and idiotic parent would leave their child in this bast-d's hand?

* * *

><p>Back in the future somewhere in the Pacific, a blond man sneezes.<p>

"Ara? Are you getting a cold Iemitsu dear?"

"I don't think so…" Iemitsu sniffled. He knows that someone is talking about him– he's just surprised that it's not Reborn. The hitman talks behind his back (mostly to Tsuna) too often to the point that Iemitsu can differentiate the sneezes that are caused by fedora-wearing man; so it couldn't be Reborn.

* * *

><p>"During one of our outings…" Some backed away as they saw the dark aura seeping out from the hitman's figure- an obvious expression of annoyance came onto his features. Wow… for Reborn to actually look irritated… that something or someone must've been really annoying (Somewhere in the future, a snot-nosed kid in a cow costume sneeze). "…there was a little incident with the ten-year bazooka; it was modified and so we ended up 400 years in the past instead of ten years later in the future."<p>

Once again –his mood switching into something rather more pleasant and less murderous– Reborn flashes another one of his billion-dollar innocent smile.

"That should explain everything-"

"Like hel- it does!" G exclaims.

"-and with that, we're stuck here for an unknown amount of days, months, maybe even years." Reborn continued, promptly ignoring G's outburst.

At what he said, looks of uncertainty were pointed at towards the devious hitman. Everything he said somehow made sense yet at the same time, it doesn't. How in the world is time traveling possible...? Also… does that mean they're going to be stuck with this guy for who-knows how long? G wanted to bang his head against the wall at that thought while Giotto felt another incoming headache. The Vongola boss quietly wonder how his guardians (with the exception of G) could be so easy-going about this, seeing how some of them just nodded absentmindedly (Knuckles, Asari and Lampo) while some others look as if they didn't care (Daemon and Alaude).

"…Ten-year bazooka? That's a newly developed weapon that the Bovino had made." Alaude supplied as he remembers how the Bovino family had openly declared their so-called amazing invention to the public. Not many believed that it would work; sure the Bovino had made many dangerous and useful weapons in the past, but a bazooka that can take you ten years into the future (for only five minutes that is)? That's crazy. If they didn't have actual living proof of the fact that it actually works…

"Wait a minute, you mean the shi-y creation that the Bovino made works?" G said in disbelief. Of course he couldn't believe it; this is time traveling that they were talking about! Everyone else seemed to be as surprised as the Storm Guardian, since they heard about the newly made weapon but never did actually believe it could work.

Reborn tilted his head slightly as if he was thinking deeply about something.

"…Primo, I ask a favor if you could somehow convince the Bovino to modify the Ten-year bazooka in some way to bring me and my companion back to our time-"

"Wait a minute! We never said we believe you!"

Reborn once again disregard what the Storm Guardian had shouted. "-I never gave you a reason to distrust me."

Other than the fact that Reborn had insulted them, played with them around as if they were his own puppets, led and tricked them many times into a wild goose chase that almost had no end, and attacked their subordinates… but they were all for a good reason… actually, the first three was just for his own entertainment.

"We'll stay here in the mansion if you felt uncomfortable for us to leave the premises but please-" Shocked expressions went around as Reborn suddenly stood up and bowed in a perfect 90 degrees angle, the hitman making sure that he had a good grip on Tsuna so that the brown-haired child wouldn't fall. "-help us."

What Reborn had actually said out loud to them shocked them even more if that was possible. They know very well, despite only knowing the hitman for a few hours or so, that Reborn is very prideful. Asking for help and admitting that he needs their help is the last thing that they thought the hitman would actually do. Maybe threatening them or tricking them into helping him would be something that they thought the hitman would actually have done, but to ask them outright for help?

Everyone was silently as they thought about this decision through. His story is almost practically unbelievable and there is barely any proof to what he said. But would he go all this trouble telling them this ridiculous story when he knows that there is little to no chance that they would believe him? Despite all his insults and teasing, he knows that they are not stupid.

Giotto had to make a decision.

"…While I find this all hard to believe… I will grant you your wish– but in return, you and your companion must stay inside the premises of Vongola manor until further notice."

"But– Giotto!"

"This is not open for discussion G." Giotto resolved with a tone of authority. "I know that this is hard to consider; but my intuition said that he was telling the truth."

Hesitantly, the Storm Guardian closes his mouth and scowled, obviously not happy at the prospect of having to live under the same roof with the sadistic hitman, but didn't say anything more. He'll just have to trust his best friend on this, no matter how much he dislikes it.

The others silently agreed too; though some have an ulterior motive as to why they seemed fine to have the very sly hitman under the same roof with them…

But just as the hitman had straighten up his posture from the bow that he had performed; they saw a smirk on Reborn face.

Giotto finds his hyper intuition telling him that he just suddenly got conned.

"_Tsuna."_ The hitman called out to the boy softly, switching to a Japanese dialect, in a tone that they didn't think that they would hear from the, very sadistic, man. It was soft and unbelievable caring. The boy very slowly and hesitantly took a peek from his caretaker's shoulder, his shy and frightened eyes looking up at the man who he had practically known since birth. _"I know it's a bit too late consider how we are already here… but I hope you don't mind being with me in this vacation home in Italy."_

At that, Tsuna immediately brightens, finally unsticking his face from the other's shoulder, while some of the guardians twitch. What?

"_Really Rebown? We're in Iwaly?"_

"_Italy."_ Reborn corrected, chuckling at the child's mispronunciation. _"Yes, we are in Italy. I didn't think that we would be able to come here, due to some conditions, but these kind gentlemen are willing to share their villa with us."_

Somehow, when Reborn had said 'kind gentlemen', they felt that he was being sarcastic.

"_What do you say to them Tsuna?"_ Reborn questioned as he raise an eyebrow.

At this, the meek child fidgeted with his fingers, looking very much like a shy little boy while blushing in embarrassment. Sooner or later, Tsuna began to turn towards the other adults in the room, albeit shyly and hesitantly, and shifted his position in Reborn's arms so that he could have a better look at the other adults. He knows very well that he had to say his thanks to the, very loud and scary, people in the room with him. His mama, papa and Reborn would be disappointed if he didn't.

So slightly bowing as much as he can being in Reborn's arms, he stuttered; _"T-T-Thank y-you for h-having u-us."_ Tsuna then quickly turns away from the others out of embarrassment and shyness and once again clings onto his caretaker, taking in the calming scent that his babysitter has. The easily scared child couldn't help but feel happy when the fedora-wearing hitman had patted his back in a 'well done' kind of gesture.

Many of the guardians just dumbly nodded at the thanks while some others just doesn't know how to react (or just didn't want to react).

"Yes, we would like to thank you for sheltering us for the meanwhile we are here." Reborn said, switching back to Italian as he flashes another one of his sickening innocent smile that really should not belong on the hitman's face.

'_Wait a minute… don't tell me-' _G felt his anger rising as he realized what the hitman had did.

'_-that he had planned this…'_ Giotto finishes the thought as he slightly pales at the thought.

With that, the devil (which is now what Giotto would call Reborn; mentally that is) turns around towards the doors that exit out to the halls and out of the meeting room. "I already made arrangement for us to take the last room down at the east wing. Don't bother to bother us and we'll see all of you at breakfast."

'_He did plan this!'_ Both G and Giotto mentally exclaim as they comprehended how the other said it so factually as if he was expecting this to happen.

That guy… this bast-d… he went through all that 'please we need your help' act so that he could have a place to stay with food to eat!

But before anyone could retort, Reborn had already open the door the left the meeting room. They could see the little child shyly waved at them a goodbye before the door closes.

For the umpteenth time today, there was another moment of silence, everyone trying to comprehend what just had happen.

"Um Giotto… what just happened?" Lampo couldn't help but ask since he seems to be very confused. One couldn't blame since he wasn't here for most of what had happened before the meeting but everyone is almost as equally confuse as Lampo.

Their boss was trying to find the answer himself, scrunching his face up slightly.

"… I think we just got conned…"

The words slowly seep into the Guardian's minds.

"…**I'll arrest him.**" If there is one thing that Alaude hates, it's being tricked (well, there is a lot of things that Alaude hates; for example, Daemon).

"**After I kill him you can.**" G already has his pistol out, clicking the safety off.

"**Nufufufu… this is my prey, stay out of it.**" Daemon has no qualms in pulling out his scythe, cloaked in mist flames. For Daemon to be tricked; that's a blow to his pride.

Giotto sweated and pales as he saw his three most impulsive and dangerous guardians already on their way of creating a bloody massacre.

"W-Wait a minute–"

"Hahahaha! That was surprising! He's pretty good!"

"I agree- though in the name of God, he shouldn't deceive others like that."

"I refuse to believe that I got tricked."

Giotto wanted to facepalm at the carefreeness of his other three Guardians; Asari laughing, Knuckle reproving, and Lampo being snobby.

First thing to do on his to-do list: Beg the Bovino famiglia to reconfigure the Ten-year bazooka and get their two 'guests' home before his family finally lose their sanity.

The Primo slightly flinches when he saw Alaude kicking down the doors of the meeting room, practically ripping it off its hinges.

Actually, he should probably calm down his three murderous Guardians first before they destroy the manor.

* * *

><p>"<em>Go to sleep Tsuna, I know that you are tired from today's events."<em> Despite that the fact is very true, seeing how Tsuna could barely keep his eyes open, the boy continuously tries to keep himself awake as if he's afraid something would come out and get him as soon as he closes his eyes. Knowing the reason why the boy is being so persistent, Reborn couldn't help but chuckle, his eyes soften at the struggling petite boy lying upon the king-sized bed. Silently, the proclaimed 'world greatest hitman' lift the covers up and enter into the bed himself, pulling the brunet close to him and in his arms. At that instant, Tsuna instinctively cling onto him as if he's afraid that the man would be taken away from him the moment he lets go, taking in the warmth that the hitman has and allows himself to snuggle his body against the other. A soft smile could be seen on the hitman's face as he saw the look of contentment from the little one. _"Don't worry Tsuna; I won't leave your side."_

As if those words were some kind of magic spell, the five-year old fell asleep immediately. Soft breaths expel from the brunet's lips as his chest slowly raises up and down, eyes already closed. Tsuna still has a strong grip on his caretaker though despite the fact that he's sleeping, unconscious refusing to be apart from Reborn.

Stroking the toddler's fluffy hair with fondness, a deep frown marred the hitman's handsome face. He knows very well that his charge was terrified throughout the whole ordeal– though Reborn couldn't help but feel a little proud to know that the toddler had actually tried not to cry through it all. It's hard not to notice how clingy the kid is ever since he found him being roughly interrogated by some of the Vongola's subordinates.

He frown deeper at the memory, his eyes narrowing as he remembers the faces of the very same subordinates who had interrogate his little charge. Oh yeah; there is no way that Reborn is going to let them go that easy.

Well, in any other case, it's not like Reborn had actually minded Tsuna's clinginess; it makes it easier to protect his godson that way.

Reborn refrains himself from sighing as he took his fedora off and place it on the nightstand, making it that much obvious to how spiky his hair really is. He thought back once again to their situation.

In the deepest darkest part of the hitman's mind; he's already planning the punishment that he would do upon Lambo and the death that Giannini would have to face…

Some babysitter he is- he can't even take care of Tsuna without getting into some kind of messed up situation. Well, Reborn would never admit that out loud really due to his pride (and the fact that Iemitsu would **never** let him live it down for as long as he lives) but he just couldn't believe that all of his careful planning for the rest of the week during his time with Tsuna was ruined because of that Bovino brat and the dim-witted, so-called mechanic who can't even fix a toaster.

But if you think that Reborn is going to be depress just because of the fact that things didn't go as planned as he hoped; then you really didn't know the man that held the title 'the world's greatest hitman'. If he's going to have to be stuck 400 years into the past, then he might as well enjoy the time while he's here.

A glint –an evil and a sadistic one– appeared in Reborn's eyes.

Oh yeah, that's right. He noticed how the Vongola First Generation Famiglia is not living up to their names just yet. They're still pretty young, Reborn could tell, and they probably just recently became a mafia family themselves but that just won't do.

Giotto is too hesitant; that would –frankly– kill him one day.

G is too hasty and easily irritated; Reborn has no doubt that it would backfire at him in some desperate situation.

Asari is too easy going.

Knuckle is too merciful.

Lampo is too cowardly and unwilling.

Alaude's fault lies in his eagerness; his bloodlust would probably overcome his actual objective.

Daemon is very unpredictable (well, not to Reborn but you get what he means). He's not working exactly on par with the rest of the famiglia to the point that his goals could work against the rest of his famiglia. Daemon should be a lot more… somewhat merciful since Elena is still alive; and the betrayal is years away but a family should work in harmony- not separated (with the exception of the cloud at times).

He won't let the Vongola name be sullied just because the famiglia isn't living up to the expectations: even if it is the First Generation Famiglia. While he's here, why not tutor them a little about the aspect of being in a mafia? Yes, Reborn understands that they know what the mafia is and what they are like but he doubts that they know the traditions and the fun (though Reborn's sense of fun is a bit off of normalcy) that are included.

Reborn smirks in a familiar sense of a Cheshire Cat.

Looks like he got some new (unwilling) students to attend to~

The Guardians who were scattered all over the Vongola grounds shivered. They felt a foreboding premonition coming up.

* * *

><p>Me: YYYYEEEESSSSSSHHHHHHHH! I FINALLY FINISHED!<p>

Reborn: Hmp, finally. Again, do you know how long you kept others waiting?

Me: But-

Reborn: *shoots Aruto*

Me: *dodges* Don't shoot me Reborn! You're going to kill me one day!

Reborn: If you weren't writing this story, I would already. You're lucky that I purposely missed.

Me: *pales*

Reborn: Author-san hopes that you like this chapter.

Me: Don't read my mind!

Also, I like to mention I'm sorry about my grammar. I was in a hurry and tried my best *looks to the side*

Reborn: *brings out Leon gun* Your best is not enough! You should do it with your Dying will!

Me: Don't shoot!


	4. The Tutor

Me: Since I haven't written in such a long time, I was worried that I was losing my touch with the last chapter. But I guess not since a lot of you have loved it. And that was what?... Three years ago? I can't believe I'm still getting alert emails about this story from all of you guys- I'll try to make the next update faster since I already have it half written! I'll write with my dying will!... Well, until Reborn kills me.

Reborn: **That** could be arranged—but since I want to see the rest of the story…

Me: Thank you so much for your mercy Reborn-sama. *drily said*

Reborn: Is that sarcasm I hear? *brings out Leon*

Me: N-No! Of course not!

Reborn: Hmp. Enjoy this dame-author's story.

Me: First you call me lazy and now you're calling me Dame?

* * *

><p>4. The Tutor<p>

It was a strangely bright morning, or so G thought. He had expected storm clouds to appear from the sky to match his darkening disposition when he would wake up from his bed but instead, he woke up to a surprising –and somewhat confusing– sight of the sun shining brightly in the partly clear sky. The sky is strangely exceptionally blue today, decorated with clouds in many shapes and sizes and nature itself seems to be in peace; if the musical, softly singing blue birds weren't any indication. He does admit that the morning seems sickeningly beautiful; but he couldn't help but think that the chirping birds and the blooming flowers are just an innocent cover to hide something even more horrendous.

But maybe that's just him. He's probably being a bit paranoid because of the suspicious 'guests' they that have living under the same roof as them.

Yeah, that's just it.

Sadly, he was proven wrong when he heard an explosion and Giotto's scream echoing from his office. And already being near his office, on his way to get his boss so that they could get some breakfast (forced his boss to get some breakfast), G was surprised to see that the explosion had forced the doors to Giotto's office open and nearly panicked when he saw the black smoke coming out from said office.

"Giotto!" G cried as he dash through the black smoke and into the study, surprised to find Reborn there standing several feet away to the right of the desk while his boss, who is sitting at his desk, have been smeared in ashes, his whole figure practically black except for his blinking blue eyes.

"A-Are you trying to kill me, Reborn!" "Are you trying to kill him, you bastard?!" Both G and Giotto exclaim at the same time, glaring at the man wearing the very bright yellow overalls, white t-shirt, black boots and a green helmet that has a face to the side… where in the world did he get those clothes? When did he get himself into those clothes? And why in the hell is he wearing them?

"Of course not. Killing you and harming you are two different things."

'_He just admitted that he wanted to harm me…'_ Giotto mentally blanched, wondering how in the world this guy isn't locked up in Vindice yet.

"By the way: I'm the world greatest hitman. It makes sense that I wear these clothes."

"It makes no sense at all!" G retorted in disagreement but Reborn once again ignore the other's exclamation.

"Dame-Giotto-"

"D-Dame?" Giotto couldn't help but questioned. From all his Japanese lessons with Asari, he knows what dame means… is the hitman actually calling him useless? No-good? He's a very capable man leading a mafia organization that is the most influential family in the country! Why in the world would the helmet-wearing assassin add 'useless' to his name—

"—you are supposed to make the Vongola live up to being the most influential _familgia _in the **world**. Not only just the country."

Did he just read his mind?

"Are you out of your mind? That's impossible—" Giotto was immediately silenced due to the fact that Reborn had shot a bullet that was centimeters from his head. There was an evil glint in the hitman's shadowed eyes, his fedora tipped forward in a way that makes the sadistic man more enigmatic and dangerous than usual.

"I'm the world greatest hitman. Therefore nothing is impossible for me." A smirk worthy of the devil made its way to Reborn's face, and the Vongola boss have a distinct urge to cower for some reason. "You _will _accomplish this task, even if I have to drop you off a cliff to make it happen."

…He's serious. Reborn is definitely serious about it. Both G and Giotto know that the hitman would drop the blond-haired Italian down a cliff just for that purpose…

"Like hell I would let you!" G protested with a low growl as he brought out his gun, pointing the hazardous weapon towards the powerful hitman. But despite knowing that the Storm Guardian was one of the greatest marksmen in Vongola history with an accuracy that could rival Colonello's own sharpshooting skills (not that it would be difficult to be able to up-one the military idiot—the World Greatest Hitman inwardly snorted), Reborn just brush G off once again.

"If you dare sign that treaty, I will blow you up." And to follow up on that threat, Reborn pulled out a suspicious-looking shiny red button that gleamed at the Vongola boss very ominously, making Giotto gulp in anticipation to the pain he's definitely going to be feeling once that said button is pushed.

"W-Why should I listen to you?" Shit, he stuttered. But seriously, he has already been taking care of his family for over two years; he knows what he's doing at the very least! He doesn't need a judge or anyone else to tell him how to run his familgia!

Steeling himself with the knowledge of past experiences dodging assassination attempts and facing mafia bosses with families that are twice as old than the blond's –what was previously known as– vigilante group, Giotto went to boss mode; his eyes became narrowed and calculative while almost emotionless so not to give any hints to his thoughts. He's very well-aware that Reborn is masterfully manipulative and the fact that the hitman is exceedingly cocky shows how much confidence the other has of his abilities in defending himself (or anything else for that matter). His tactics are similar to those of his Mist Guardian –who, until Reborn appeared, reign king of all manipulators– but much more professionally implied and with less gore-induced illusions (which could either be a good thing or a bad thing depending on the person). Reborn had also completely conquered the ability to influence other people where he could twisted their sub-consciousness for his own sadistic purposes. Hell, he could admit that even the devil has nothing compared to the so-called 'World Greatest Hitman,' but that's not going to stray Giotto from doing what he thought is best for his family. And though the Vongola boss –somewhatly, reluctantly– admits that the skilled assassin is from the future and could possibly be a great ally for Vongola, that does not excuse him to just barge in and tell him what to do—

"There isn't enough assurance in this contract. It's basically just giving the Duilio family a ticket to betray our _familgia_."

Both Giotto and G blinked at the unexpectedly intelligent (not to mention reasonable) motive. They anticipated something ridiculous like 'I'm the world greatest hitman so of course you should listen to me' or anything familiar to that sense (because that was all the sadistic bastard was saying just a few seconds ago). Reborn tries not to roll his eyes at their expressions of disbelief, putting away his fun button (as the hitman had named for himself with a mischievous gleam in his eyes) –created specifically for this amusement– to begin his wise lecture to his idiotic students in what they did wrong with their whole entire lives. Though Reborn does find the task rather tedious and a near waste of time.

"There are too many loop-holes and disadvantages that could be used against the familgia. It's basically giving the sender a ticket to betray Vongola for free." Reborn repeated once again with more details in a slow tone that is basically indicating his opinion on their intelligence. And as if to prove his analysis even more, Reborn walks over to them with a purposeful stride, watching them flinch in slight anticipation for pain as he came closer to their personal space. Grabbing the idiotic contract from Giotto's desk, Reborn practically thrust the paper in front of their faces, relishing in the yelp of surprising coming out of their mouths.

Now that they saw a new light to the treaty –though it was pretty much forced up their asses so they don't really have much of a choice in the first place– Giotto and G could easily make out the loopholes and disadvantage that the contract has against them. They couldn't help but be embarrassed (with a certain pink-haired guardian in a bit of denial) at how they just easily missed those mistakes. The family they were about to be allied with –which are the Duilio familgia– has been steadily growing stronger for the pass few months and at first, Vongola was preparing for an attack from that very same familgia due to the dark rumors circulating about the family's aggressive hunger for power. But to their surprised, they had sent a mailed message given to them by a messenger boy of their ranks that requested a treaty between the two familgias. Of course, despite how Giotto's intuition seem to whisper warnings in the back of his mind, the benevolent Vongola boss decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and complied to the request with his agreement relating the fact that he wanted to family to be allies with each other.

When they had finally obtained the documents needed to make the treaty official, they were baffled by the fact that the _Duilio familgia _had decided that no extra precaution is needed for the transaction and promptly drop the document into their waiting hands. And while that made the treaty seem less sincere than it was supposed to be, Giotto was too busy worrying about the possibly of initiating another mafia war. During the years that Vongola had reached the point of being the most powerful and influential familgia in the whole country, blood has been spilled and sacrifices had been made. Despite how fast they came to power, it wasn't an easy thing to obtain. Therefore, Giotto wasn't looking forward to another hardship of bloodshed (no matter how much of his more violent guardians would disagree).

Still –Giotto couldn't help but grimace– to make a rookie mistake like that, putting his familgia in possible endangerment…

G looks over at the treaty for the fourth time once again, a deep scowl marring his face before releasing an exhausted sigh from his lips.

"In the end, you didn't sign it so don't worry Giotto." The storm guardian tries to reassure, knowing very well that Giotto is probably blaming himself for almost making the stupidest mistake of the century. "It might as well have been my fault too since I checked over it and didn't find any wrong with it."

G was looking forward for a peaceful agreement as much as his best friend did. He shares Giotto's morals upon matters like this and violence isn't something that he is particularly fond of… no matter how much his temperamental actions said so.

"Yes, it's both of your faults," Reborn retorted with a sneer, crossing his arms with the treaty in his hands. G couldn't help twitched at the blunt answer from the hitman and was about to snap a seething answer of his own until he was completely silenced by the glare he received from the fedora-wearing male. "You could have possibly ruined the Vongola's reputation, put the familgia into an unnecessary risk and lead us to war. Not only that, you have also endangered your subordinates, your guardians, your allies and practically the whole livelihood of the family."

Both the boss and the right-hand man couldn't help but flinch at the verbal lashing they were getting from the usually-playful hitman, slightly shrinking under the heated gaze of the dark assassin. It was surprising to see how serious he was about the subject to the point that the cunning man is actually reprimanding the two young adults. No jokes, no insults, no verbal or physical abuse— just a lecture and some scolding. At that, they couldn't help but feel even guiltier.

"That's why I took the liberty of inviting the _Duilio familgia _themselves to Vongola Mansion to discuss better terms."

The looks of guilt then turn into expressions of astonishment.

"W-What- are you–"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" G accuses as Giotto mimics what looks to be like a fish out of water. "You can't do that!"

"I just did." Cue the innocent smile from the fedora-wearing hitman that has G pulling out his gun, causing Giotto to restrain his Storm Guardian from shooting at their guest, more worried about his best friend's safety than the manipulative man's who is currently humming a merry tune that basically contradicts the strained situation…

"Bastard! You planned this, didn't you?!"

The smirk on Reborn's face just confirmed the accusation.

You mean that lecture about how they are endangering the family is just a pointless speech meant for Reborn's sadistic amusement?

"It's not pointless, what I said is true." Reborn stated, slightly making both of his newly acquired students (not that they know) cringe as they ponder whether the other had the ability to read their minds.

"I didn't read your mind." He's definitely reading their minds… "If you're going to sign a shitty contract like this one, at least meet the boss of the familgia first. You could learn a lot about your potential allies by arranging a conference with their bosses; such as overall leadership skills, the family's organization system and boss-to-subordinate relationship." Reborn factually informed as he puts his hands behind his back in a business-like manner. Both the Sky boss and the Strom Guardian, like good students, couldn't do anything nod at the sensible answer.

Well, what the fedora-wearing hitman said is true. And with the help of Giotto's infamous hyper intuition, the blond can easily determine whether the bosses of those potential familgias do have either good or bad intentions towards Vongola. But due to the fact that Giotto's hyper intuition is a well-known anomaly within the secretive circle of the mafia world, many bosses grew uncomfortable with the notion in meeting with the Vongola don face to face (though the majority didn't admit it). Some had even outright complained about how they felt that they are at a disadvantage compared to the Vongola boss. Giotto understood their feelings and concerns; therefore, he was content being introduced to the _familgia's_ right-hand man or whatever subordinate they deemed significant enough to close deals, treaties and the likes.

Then, as if Reborn had somehow read his mind, Giotto's face was met harshly with Leon's two ton hammer with a loud thump, the sound echoing through the office and well outside into the hallways. It wasn't long until the Vongola Primo fell out of his seat due to the force of the attack, holding onto his face while trying not to curse in several languages— seeing that his Storm Guardian is already doing that part while holding onto the growing bump, courtesy of the sadistic hitman, that is forming through his red/pink-hair.

"Ow—What was that for—" Giotto closes his mouth once he saw the dark withering glare burning through him and his right-hand man, the assassin's obsidian eyes shadowed as they have been nearly narrowed to a slit.

"That just proves it: I'm going to be your tutor Dame-Giotto." Reborn brazingly declares; Primo's jaw slackens a bit in astonishment while G's jaw just almost literally drops on the floor at the proclamation.

"I'm a grown man! I don't need a tutor—" Judging by the green gun that is pointing threateningly towards the Vongola boss, he obviously didn't have a say in the matter of his so-called tuition.

"Pop Quiz." A heartless smirk curves Reborn's lips. "If you don't immediately respond after five seconds: I'll shoot you."

Giotto has no doubt in his mind that the hitman would (paired along with his intuition, he might as well dig his own grave)—which prompts him to shiver in fear. Usually, if his life was actually threatened by another person as dangerous as Reborn (though apparently, handling the so-called 'World Greatest Hitman' is the most hazardous thing he had done in his whole life), he would release his famed sky flames onto the offender and placate them if needed. But this is Reborn we're talking about; the Vongola boss has a feeling that he'll be killed before he could do such a thing.

"Attack me or move at all and you have just forfeited your boss' life." Reborn had obviously directed the comment towards the red-haired guardian though the hitman hadn't shifted his eyes away from the blond Vongola don. G expresses his displeasure of the situation by cussing under his breath, his pose indicating that he was on the verge to pounce the merciless fedora-wearing man.

He knew it was a bad idea that let that damn sadistic bastard stay here— no matter what Giotto's intuition says! He should've been outright and argue with the decision that his best friend had made. Now look at the situation they are in!

Both visibly tense up as they heard a click from the green gun, indicating that the safety has been switched off.

"Tell me Dame-Giotto: Why do you think it's essential for the bosses meet when conducting a treaty?" Reborn questioned, his smirk becoming more devious (if that's possible).

Giotto slightly gulps, his mouth semi-dry, trying to ignore the gun (which proves to be difficult) as he made an attempt to answer the question as calmly as possible. "S-So that you can gather information and see what the boss is like...?" Reborn had told them the answer to that question just a few minutes ago, right?

But despite so, his shaky response had earned him a bullet just a few centimeter away from his head.

"That is correct."

"Then there is no reason for you to shoot him dammit!" G barked, growling as he witness the dismissal hand gracefully waved towards him.

Giotto on the other hand couldn't help but let out a breath of fresh air, happy to find himself alive as he tries to steady his fast-beating heart. He seriously thought that the other was actually going to kill him…

But sadly, he couldn't rest now since Reborn is still pointing his gun at him and it doesn't make the Vongola boss feel any better when he saw the sadistic hitman taking off the safety once again.

"While correct, it's not entirely the answer I was looking for." Reborn admitted as his forefinger curved around the trigger, purposely making his movements exaggerated so that both G and Giotto would look at his gun with weariness and slightly concealed dread. Well, Reborn is a person who lives on fear; there is almost never a day where someone doesn't fear him (with the exception on the days where he is visiting the Sawada household— he could never get Iemitsu, Nana or Tsuna to be scared of him even if he flashes out his gun and shoots them in the head).

"For someone like you, Dame-Giotto, gathering information and knowing whether the boss can be trustworthy or not might as well has been a walk in the park for you. But that does not go entirely for every bosses here in Italy since they don't have that oh-so wonderful intuition such as yours." They can practically feel the sarcasm when Reborn articulated the last part of his lecture. "There is a limit to how much your intuition can help you in the mafia world—as convenient as it is; other than reconnaissance and investigative purposes, there is another reason as to why it is necessary for bosses of opposing mafia _familgia_ to meet."

At this, both the right-hand man and the Vongola boss perk up in attention. Most of the time whenever Giotto arranged a conference with a boss from another family, he would try to analyze their potential in being future allies with Vongola. Giotto understands that he has it a bit easier because of his hyper intuition (which, after several unfortunate incidents that would not be recalled for the sake of the blond's sanity, the mafia don had learn to always trust) so it was never particular hard for him to find the difference between friend or foe. But learning the fact that there is actually more to confronting other _familgias' _bosses than what he previously thought, the Vongola Primo wonders very briefly what those reasons could be…

"If the bosses from the two opposing families had meet each other face-to-face, that means both party had acknowledge each other's strength and reputation. Some mafia dons tend to look down on others to the point that they didn't think they are worthy to 'grace their presence with'."

Giotto and G both find themselves nodding dumbly to what the hitman had said like a couple of well-behaved pupils listening to their respectable teacher (G tries not to gag at the thought considering that 'Reborn' and 'teacher' does not go together unless 'in Hell' is included into the sentence). Now thinking about it, the explanation had kind of cleared a few things that has happened the past couple of years. While Giotto and his guardians are very well aware of how arrogant some of these Mafia bosses could be, they couldn't be bothered in actually acting out against it; in the end, the mafia bosses' opinions are well of their own and they can't always change that (though Daemon and G had vehemently tried when someone was unfortunate enough to anger them). Arrogance would just lead them to their downfall sooner or later anyway.

"I frankly don't care if their opinion is their own," was Reborn's sudden response to Giotto's thoughts, releasing a dark aura could be seen in the background with a deep frown marring in his features. "They are deliberately insulting Vongola by saying that we are not worthy of their time—if you have any pride in your own _familgia_, that would be a low blow to you."

Giotto wanted to protest saying that he does, in fact, have a lot of pride in his precious family –which he had shed tears and blood for– but the malevolent glint shining in those obsidian eyes stops the words coming out from his mouth. If he cares to live for another day, he should shut up now.

"And to make it even much worse—" The Sky and the Storm Guardian watches as Reborn lifts up the treaty in his hand aiming his green gun towards the poor manuscript. In that instant, Reborn shot a barrage of bullets to the defenseless sheet of paper, successfully creating holes to the contract to the point that you couldn't even read the fine print anymore. "-they decided to send a **shitty piece of paper** to close the deal."

Reborn let the remains of the contract drop to the floor before stomping his expensive Italian leather shoes on it, crushing it in between lush, red carpet with a sense of cruel satisfaction and finality. Faintly, Giotto notices that Reborn is back wearing his ever suave and expensive looking black suit, the fedora shadowing the hitman's eyes making creating a more terrifying image to the assassin if that's possible, but the Vongola boss decided it wasn't the time to care what the sadistic man is wearing at the moment.

"It's one thing to send their _subordinates_ to secure a treaty. It's another thing to send a _damn __**piece of paper**_ and expects us to sign as if it's the privilege of the century. They're basically insinuating that our truce is as important as _shit _to them— just an afterthought that could be left in the dust when it's done."

"I don't care what they think of our familgia: as long as they follow the pact and didn't hurt anyone in my family, I have nothing against them." Giotto slapped his hands over his mouth as the impulsive words pass his lips, looking up at the hitman in slight wariness of the other's reaction. The Vongola boss was surprise to see Reborn's lips twitching upwards in a refrained gesture of a smile.

"Point taken: Vongola was never one to care whether they actually look like mafia _familgia_ or not." Reborn admitted as he lifts his gun towards his fedora, the green weapon by the name of Leon transforming back to being a chameleon before walking back to his place on his partner's hat. Giotto blinks several times as he could've sworn that the suave hitman was actually complimenting him. He didn't think that the other could compliment anything without some kind of sarcasm involved.

"But remember: just because you had honored your part of the agreement doesn't mean that the other party will. You have a less likely chance of endangering your family by meeting face to face with the actual familgia boss and determining their worth by your own eyes."

Once again, both G and Giotto nodded in understanding, peering at the hitman with intuitive eyes. While they hate to admit it (mostly on G's part), Reborn is right. Though avoiding an actual confrontation between mafia bosses would be simpler and less stressful, it doesn't necessarily make it okay.

Giotto scrunches his nose as he remembers the few times he would send G or some of his other guardians to secure treaties and allies from other families instead of actually showing up himself. He just hopes that their allies didn't think he was trying to be arrogant or so—it's just that there are days when he's too busy to go himself.

"Then again—" Reborn walks back to his original place just a few feet away to the right of the desk and position himself into a business-like pose once again. "—there is never an actual boss in history that essentially did all of his agreements in a personal confrontation, so it's mostly an optional way to seal deals."

The Sky boss and the Storm Guardian try not to comical fall back at the statement.

"Optional my ass!" G was quick to his feet, attempting to choke the hitman if Giotto didn't decided to save his best friend from trying to get himself kill… though he was very tempted to choke the other himself. All that terrifying and near-death experiences (specifically named Reborn's gun)— all for an alternative way to deal with treaties that he doesn't even need to use?

"Oh, by optional, I mean that from now on, all treaties between Vongola and potential candidates for allies are to be made by personal confrontations: boss to boss, familgia to familgia."

'_Of course we have no choice in this…_' They both have a feeling that once Reborn has taken reign, they didn't have a choice in anything anymore.

"With that out of the way—"

"We didn't agree to anything you bastard!"

"—Primo."

Giotto stiffens as he heard the hitman suddenly call out to him.

"Why is it that you created this family?"

Both the blond and the red-headed man blinked simultaneously at the rather sensible and personal inquiry. Is this a trick question?

"To protect everyone." Primo answered without even a second of hesitation, not needing to even answer the question as the words automatically comes out of his mouth. Though he never expected for his former vigilante group –Vongola– to turn into a mafia familgia (nor did he predicted, even with his hyper intuition, the chaos that comes with it), it still has the morals he hopes to be upheld with the highest regard. Creating Vongola was never for the money, the power or the fame; he just wanted to have the ability to be able to protect everyone he cares about.

To their surprise (along with gaping faces of disbelief), a very small, almost unnoticeable, smile appears on the hitman's face. "Good answer." Reborn admitted. "That is why boss-to-boss meetings are the best for your intentions. While there is a probability that you would be bringing your future enemies into your territory, there is one very important thing you can obtain while doing so."

G and Giotto unconsciously lean forward in anticipation, making Reborn smirk. It looks like they're getting into student roles pretty smoothly.

"Trust." The word seems to echo around the room and Giotto eyes immediately widen at the single word as if he understood what the other had meant. And he probably does. "Trust is a very fragile and delicate thing in the mafia world. Just one wrong move, one wrong word, one wrong look— that trust could easily be ripped apart."

Both nodded unconsciously at the lecture, taking everything in for they understand the concept of trust all too well. In the mafia world, trust is a rare thing to give and a rare thing to earn. There are too many possibilities of being betrayed and there are too many possibilities of being deceived.

"Since they are coming into your territory, they have to start trusting that you won't attack them and you also have to start trusting that they won't attack you as well. Of course, the likelihood of them placing their trust in you at the beginning is thin, but it gives a good starting point to a better relationship between _familgias_." Reborn eyes darken. "That is: _if_ they wanted to make an alliance in the first place."

G grimace at the thought while Giotto's eyes dull a bit as he remembers a few alliances that have gone… bad. They were able to overcome it but in the end… the casualties are never forgotten.

"Many don't like the idea due to the fact that they're afraid of accidently giving their enemy or ally a walking tour of your strengths and weaknesses. To prevent that, many preparations have to be done ahead of time. Some rather skip the hard work of having to prepare for an alliance and just take the easy way out like just sending their subordinates or just giving them a contract to sign." They have a feeling he was referring to them at that last sentence… "Therefore, this meeting with the _Duilio_ don is essential for future all Vongola transaction. They'll be here this afternoon."

The two Mafioso, one with blond hair and the other pinkish-red, blinks repeatedly as they absorb the information given to them by their so-called 'tutor'. When it finally clicks what the hitman had said, they sputtered.

"S-So soon?!" Giotto stammered in astonishment as he shot up from the floor in a fit of panic. Didn't Reborn just said that preparations have to be done when another mafia family is visiting?! How in the hell are they going to able to get everything ready in time?!

"Of course." Reborn stated in a factual tone, looking upon his stumped newly-acquired student as if the blond was stupid (with Iemitsu's genes, he wouldn't be surprised). "The sooner the better. We can't just leave transactions like this to simmer, they have to be taken care of the minute they became a… _problem_."

G and Giotto could not prevent the shiver that is wracking their bodies from head to toe once they witness the evil glint shining through those vortex-like orbs. Obviously, the fedora-wearing hitman was implying something when he emphasize the word 'problem', in a way that made the Storm Guardian and the Vongola boss almost pity the _Duilio Familgia_. Well, better them than Giotto and his guardians.

It was then that the blond-haired mafia don had realized something. "Wait, obviously the Duilio family shouldn't even be considered as a potential ally if their attitude and conduct is suggesting anything." He's pretty sure that their so-called tutor from hell wouldn't stand being in the same room –much less, the same building– with someone as arrogant (not to mention idiotic) as the Duilio boss makes himself out to be. The hitman would shoot him on sight (because all forms of idiocy reminds him of a certain CEDEF leader) and then proceed to bury the man ten feet under while the poor guy is still living. "Why invite them then? It's obvious you didn't approve them as a possible ally."

G and Giotto suddenly have a sinking feeling in the pit of their stomach once they recognize the hitman's attempt to look innocent—the obsidian eyes slightly growing bigger with a sparkle of purity while fedora-wearing man tilts his head in an inconspicuous-like manner. Though Reborn appears to be as harmless as an adorable newborn baby, it wasn't difficult to spot that mischievous air radiating off the older man's form.

"To make a statement, of course." The hitman (though Giotto is warming up to the idea that the raven-haired man is actually Satan's reincarnation) cooed in a cutesy voice that sounds more disturbing rather than guiltless. It wasn't hard to figure out that Reborn has plans for the _Duilio Familgia_ (and G could only pray for those poor bastards' life). "Not to mention that it would amuse me so to see how you idiots would handle this."

It took a while for the two of them to completely absorb the declaration made by the their so-called Spartan tutor and once it did, both the Vongola boss and the Storm Guardian fell backwards at the ridiculous –not to mention sadistic– statement.

Honestly, that was his reason for inviting a previously-rumored aggressive mafia family to their home base?! Was there any point to that long –but deadly– lecture other than to justify the hitman's reasons for inviting the Duilio Familgia?! Wait a minute, that lecture—

"You—?! We are not here for your fucking amusement you bastard!" Reborn just looks to the side and performs an exaggerated shrug as if G's opinion could matter less to him. As far as Vongola's right-hand man would know, it probably does. "That whole spiel about the importance in boss meetings and all that crap—you were making fun of us, weren't you?! It has nothing to do with the fact that you had invited _Duilio Familgia _to our home base!"

Reborn just adopted that innocent look once again, the one that gives G the urge to gag. "Whatever are you talking about? I only wanted for you to have the chance to imply the knowledge you have learned to a real-world setting. It's only for your education of course."

'_Lies! He's definitely doing this for his own amusement!' _The Sky Boss and the Storm guardian inwardly cried as Reborn whistle an innocent tune to the side as if he wasn't distorting the situation around his long, graceful fingers. The hitman is obviously enjoying their distress over the situation—the bastard.

"Do you have to go that far in actually inviting them?" Giotto carefully questions with an incredulous expression, mentally listing out assignments for his guardians and the other employees of the mansion to perform in preparation for the arrival of the Duilio boss and whoever else he's bringing. Seeing that no matter how unbelievable the situation is or how much they complain about their so-called tutor's questionable actions, the Duilio representatives are going to come anyway. It's much too late –not to mention rude– to ask them to come back in a later date.

"Nothing is too far—" Reborn stated factually. "—when it comes to my own amusement—I mean, for your proper education."

'_He was actually going to admit that this whole thing is for his own amusement…'_ Giotto reflected with a paling face. And judging by how smoothly the hitman had transition from his true purpose to his cover-up, it seems that their so-called tutor had intentionally made that so-called blunder if only to play around with what is left of their sanity.

G obviously didn't appreciate the hitman's merciless teasing, fingering the gun in his holster tied around his waist with the temptation to wipe their tormentor's smirk with a well-placed bullet—damned the consequences. "Stop playing with us you bastard! Can you take anything seriously?!"

"I am being serious."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" All that the Vongola boss could do to insure the life of his Storm Guardian is to restrain his best friend from lunging towards the hitman once again, letting out a depressing sigh due to the fact that he knows very well that Reborn is just baiting the red/pink-haired man for his own entertainment.

The recently titled 'Spartan tutor from hell' (which both G and Giotto had sub-consciously dubbed the hitman, not realizing the fact that they had involuntarily accepted the sadistic man as their tutor) could only snort at the pathetic display of indignation. He really needs to train the Storm Guardian how to reign his anger in. But in order to do so successfully—

Reborn was tempted to let out an evil chuckle from his seductive lips.

—he needs to perform a few experiments to test the other's limits.

"TAKE US SERIOUSLY DAMMIT!"

The hitman's response to the other's proclamation is a careless shrug and a few shakes of the head, his dark eyes taking on a mischievous glint in a way that causes Giotto to mentally gulp. He has a bad feeling about this… "Maybe I should take you more seriously considering that you are full-grown adults—" Though Reborn looks as if he's actually contemplating on the subject, no one –not even G, who is clearly blinded by anger– can miss the sadistic expression plastered on the assassin's face. "—if your hair wasn't so _pink_."

The temperature in the room drops several degrees below freezing, contradicting the steadily reddening Storm Guardian boiling up in that very same room, and all Giotto could do is gape in disbelief as he quickly realize what the hitman had done. Someone—please tell him that Reborn hadn't just said that. Hadn't the fedora-wearing man realize that he had just taken a step onto a landmine?!

The blond's face then completely falters.

Wait, Reborn did this on purpose. Of course that Spartan tutor of theirs know the consequences of his blunt words. In fact, the Vongola boss bets that this is another one of the hitman's schemes (or what Reborn would like to call them 'educational plans'), judging by the smug smirk curving the assassin's lips in an arrogance that only seems to piss G even further.

Suffice to say, the temperamental marksman exploded. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Oooh—two cuss words in the same sentence. Well aware of his best friend's short-tempered character, Giotto knows that nothing good will come to that. Add along with a sadistic hitman who proclaims to be from the future is just a perfect recipe for disaster.

Just as Reborn was preparing himself to make the necessary movements to dodge a bullet shot from one of the best marksman in history, observing the Storm Guardian's angry actions with disappointment seeing that the volatile man had decided to aim for his heart (it's obvious that Reborn is much stronger than him in comparison—G should've aimed somewhere that would hinder the hitman's movement in order to give the volatile man the chance to get a hit in), the door to Giotto's office suddenly makes a knocking sound, stopping the imminent –blood-filled– war from happening in that very same room.

The Vongola boss wasn't sure whether to be grateful or to curse the life he had spent as a mafia boss (considering that he's getting gray hair just by being in the same room as the futuristic hitman and his right-hand man). The mafia don honestly hopes to god that the person behind the door isn't one of his guardians just coming to get him and G for breakfast. To add another one of his destructive friends into the already catastrophic situation is not what he wants to deal with first thing in the morning (nor getting blown up, threaten, etc. was something he had in mind when he came to his office hoping to finish up paper work for the rest of the day—at least to redeem himself in his best friend's good graces for hiding the last batch of paperwork he had tried to get rid of…).

Looking upon the frozen state of his best friend –who was in mid-attack just on the verge of actually pulling his gun out– and the sadistic hitman who suddenly proclaimed to be their new tutor –the raven-haired man peering at the entrance to the office with a childish curiosity that seems rather predatory as if he's just waiting for his next prey to come through that door– Giotto was reluctant to give his authorization to permit whoever is on the other side of the door to come in. In fact, he should've just spare the unknown person the terror that is named 'Reborn' and tell them to save themselves if they wanted to live.

But before he could make a decision in that matter, the soon-to-be victim brazenly opens the door anyway without the need for Giotto's consent. The Vongola boss tries his best not to gape when he saw a young woman with familiar blond hair entering the room (and then prays for her safety because if anything happens to her, he'll be at the sharp end of Daemon's scythe).

"E-Elena?"

* * *

><p>Me: Yes, I'm putting a freakin' cliffhanger there, but don't worry, I already have the fifth chapter half-done and I don't think it won't be <strong>too<strong> long until I updated it. I think.

Reborn: Yes, because he didn't have this chapter already written and finished from the _last two years_ because you're too lazy to upload it yourself. *sarcasm*

Me: R-Reborn, shhhhh!

Reborn: *takes out his Leon gun* Are you hushing me?

Me: N-No, of course n-not! I would never dream of doing something like that to you Reborn-sama! *bows down on her knees in hopes to pacify the hitman's sadistic mood*

Anyway, I did have this on file for... _the last two years_ *looks away while whistle in fear as she can feel the dark aura from Reborn's angry figure* but I was pretty busy by then due to some family issue that somehow escalated in the past few years. It was a pain and I quickly lost interest in my fanfiction writing in favor in trying to do damage control with my family.

Then there's college. And that's a whole other war I'm trying to battle with. So please forgive me for being a stupid and careless author.

Reborn: I don't forgive you.

Me: I'm talking to my readers Reborn—

Reborn: *lifts Leon in a menacing manner*

Me: …. I'm sorry, I know you don't forgive me. There's also a fact that I rarely have anyone to beta my stories anymore. My schedule is completely irregular and unpredictable in terms of updates and it's difficult to find someone that could check over my grammar on the go. So I hope you won't mind some of the grammar mistakes on my stories.


End file.
